Список серий сериала «Вавилон-5»
Эта статья содержит полный список эпизодов сериала «Вавилон-5». В скобках, как правило, дано название серий в русском переводе, который был показан по ТВ-6. Перевод, выполненный командой переводчиков телеканала ТВ-6, не всегда точно соответствует названию серий на английском, но в точности соответствует содержанию серий. Пилотный фильм * Babylon 5: The Gathering (Вавилон 5: встречи) Сезон 1 «Пророчества и предсказания» (англ. «Signs and Portents») 1. Midnight on the Firing Line (Полночь на линии огня) ---- На Земле проходят президентские выборы, а в это время флот нарнов атакует сельскохозяйственную колонию центавриан Рагеш III. Г'Кар сперва отрицает факт нападения, а затем с каким-то наслаждением рассуждает с командором Джеффри Синклером о том, что всех центавриан нужно уничтожить. На станции собирают совет, однако командор получает приказ с Земли воздержаться в голосовании от санкций против режима Нарна. Тогда Синклер, не имея желания принимать участие в этом беспределе, вылетает на патрулирование с целью защиты земного транспортника от нападения космических пиратов. Председательствовать на совете приходится его помощнику Сьюзен Ивановой, которой он поручает всё же провести решение о санкциях. Однако Г’Кар сообщает, что правительство Центавра само не имеет претензий к нарнам. После совета посол Центавра Лондо Моллари пытается убить нарна, однако шеф службы безопасности Майкл Гарибальди, предупреждённый прибывшей на станцию телепаткой Талией Винтерс, останавливает его. Тем временем Синклеру удаётся найти флагман пиратов и выяснить, что тяжёлое вооружение им поставляют нарны. Эту информацию командор пытается использовать для давления на нарнов. В финале сообщаются результаты президентских выборов — президент Луис Сантьяго сохраняет свой пост президента Земного Содружества. ---- 2. Soul Hunter (Охотник за душами) ---- Из гиперпространства прямо на Вавилон-5 вылетает неизвестный неуправляемый корабль. Капитану Джеффри Синклеру с трудом удается перехватить его. Пилота корабля отправляют в медицинский отсек, который только что возглавил доктор Стивен Франклин. Деленн вызывается помочь понять, кто же находился на корабле, но при первом взгляде на пришельца приходит в ярость. «Шактот! Шактот!» — кричит она. Деленн требует от Синклера убить пришельца. Пришелец оказывается охотником за душами — представителем древней расы, которые стараются захватить душу умирающего человека, причем охотятся они, преимущественно, за душами выдающихся представителей расы. Известие о наличии на станции Охотника за душами вызывает панику у инопланетян. Выясняется, что у минбарцев и Охотников за душами разные представления о посмертии: минбарцы верят в реинкарнацию, тогда как Охотники считают, что несохраненная их способом душа погибает навсегда. Зная, что Охотники за душами не путешествуют без своих коллекций, Деленн требует выдать место коллекции у охотника. Охотник отказывается. При этом выясняется, что именно этот Охотник пытался захватить душу минбарского предводителя Дукхата. Теперь он пытается исправить упущенное и готов нарушить законы ордена. В это время на станцию пребывает второй Охотник за душами с целью опередить своего взбунтовавшегося собрата. В это время выясняется, что первый охотник похитил Деленн, и теперь пытается захватить её душу. При помощи специального аппарата он пытается поместить душу Деленн в особую прозрачную сферу. Однако второй охотник помогает найти первого на станции, так что спасательная команда прибывает раньше смерти Деленн. Синклер направляет луч аппарата на охотника, так что последний сам оказывается внутри сферы. От охотника Синклер узнает, что посол Деленн — на самом деле член Серого Совета, сатай Деленн. Впредь Синклер запрещает Охотникам за душами посещать станцию. В это время Деленн высвобождает души из коллекции первого охотника. ---- 3. Born to the Purple (Коварство и любовь) ---- Между Нарном и Центавром проходят переговоры о статусе сектора Ефрата, однако Лондо Моллари всячески их затягивает, проводя при этом время в обществе прекрасной танцовщицы Адиры Тери. Однако он не знает, что девушка является собственностью инопланетянина Тракиса, который с её помощью хочет получит файлы семьи Моллари с компроматом на аристократические роды Центавра с целью последующей перепродажи их нарнам. Однажды Адира опаивает Лондо и получает доступ к его компьютеру, но когда приходит время отдать материалы Тракису, девушка предпочитает бежать. Моллари приходится открыть ситуацию Синклеру. Но Тракис успевает их опередить и получить девушку. Тогда Синклер заключает с Лондо соглашение — он поможет вернуть Адиру и файлы, а Лондо пойдёт на уступки в ефратском договоре. Командор якобы находит покупателя для файлов — Г'Кара, однако при сделке присутствует телепат Талия Винтерс, которая при помощи нехитрого психологического приёма узнаёт, где находится Адира. В свою очередь Лондо нападает на Тракиса и отбирает у него кристалл с информацией. В финале Моллари встречается с Адирой, на которую не держит зла. Он предлагает ей остаться, однако та отказывается, считая, что недостойна Лондо. Дополнительный сюжет: Майкл Гарибальди выясняет, что некто несанкционировано использует прямые каналы связи с Землёй и обращается по этому поводу к Сьюзен Ивановой. Однако капитан-лейтенант высказывает предположение, что это лишь технические неполадки. Но шеф службы безопасности, проявив настойчивость и изобретательность, выясняет, что каналами пользуется Иванова, однако это ей нужно для общения с тяжело больным отцом в его последние перед смертью дни. Во время одного из сеансов связи он умирает. Понимая, что контактов больше не будет, Майкл сообщает Сьюзен, что разобрался в ситуации и выяснил, что это были технические проблемы (однако намеренно высказывает это так, что Иванова понимает о его осведомлённости, но косвенно указывает на то, что этот дисциплинарный проступок останется между ними). ---- 4. Infection (Инфекция) ---- К доктору Франклину приезжает его бывший профессор Венс Хендрикс. Тем временем, его помощник Нельсон Дрейк провозит на станцию контрабандный груз, при этом он убивает охранника. Венс дает Франклину странный контейнер и просит сделать биологический анализ содержимого. Это было найдено на планете Икара-VII. Выясняется, что это образец органотехнологии (на основе органотехнологии сделаны корабли ворлонцев). Стивен соглашается помочь. Во время работы с образцами Нельсон подвергается непонятному энергетическому воздействию. Когда Франклин и Хендрикс отсутствуют в лаборатории, Нельсон прикладывает к себе артефакт, внутри которого находится чуждая генетическая структура. С Дрейком происходит генетическая мутация. Нельсон-мутант бродит по станции и атакует всё, что видит. Первой его жертвой становится доктор Франклин — он получает ранение. Майкл Гарибальди находит Нельсона, однако тот уже неуязвим для земного оружия. Франклину удается расшифровать информацию на одном из артефактов, и узнать историю Икары. Выясняется, что Нельсон — это образец идеального оружия, которое должно защищать Икару от любого чужого вмешательства. В итоге должны были остаться только чистокровные икариане, однако программа чистокровности составлялась на основе религиозных критериев — в реальности им никто не соответствовал, и поэтому все икариане были уничтожены. Джеффри Синклер решает обратиться к матрице личности, заложенной в оружии — личности его создателя Тулара. Синклер, рискуя жизнью, рассказывает Нельсону-Тулару историю гибели Икары. Синклер предлагает обратиться к памяти Нельсона и увидеть, что теперь представляет Икара. Тулар встает на колени и просит прощения у Создателя, после чего снимает артефакт с груди Нельсона. Венс просит Стивена не выдавать его, однако слишком поздно — Франклин передает Хендрикса службе безопасности. Однако в итоге по приказу командования Космофлота артефакты переправляются на Землю для изучения — к вящему негодованию доктора. Дополнительный сюжет: На станцию прибывает корреспондент ISN, однако Джеффри Синклер избегает встречи с ней. Общаться с прессой приходится Гарибальди. Синклер говорит Гарибальди, что после последнего интервью его через 10 минут перевели в глухую дыру, поэтому он старается впредь их избегать. В финале эпизода Синклер всё-таки дает интервью корреспондентке. Синклер говорит о важности дальнейшего изучения космического пространства. ---- 5. The Parliament of Dreams (Парламент мечты) ---- На станции происходит фестиваль, во время которого представили разных цивилизаций могут продемонстрировать свои религиозные верования. Лондо Моллари устраивает настоящую попойку, а Деленн при помощи вновь прибывшего помощника Ленньера медитативную церемонию. В это время Г'Кар получает сообщение от своего старого врага Ду’Рога, что тот умирает, но на его наследие будет нанят убийца, который убьёт посла в течение двух суток. И одновременно в окружении Г’Кара появляются два новых персонажа — курьер Ту’Пари и атташе На'Тот. Затем посол получает традиционное послание секты убийцы Тента Макур — чёрный цветок. Теперь перед Г’Каром задача — выяснить, кто из них двоих и есть наёмник. В самый неподходящий момент выясняется, что это Ту’Пари, которому удаётся пленить посла и подвергнуть его пыткам, после чего Г’Кар должен умереть. Однако тут появляется На’Тот, которая представляется как дублёр убийцы. В доказательство она жестоко избивает посла, однако при этом выводит из строя болегенераторы, сковывающие Г’Кара. Затем она и посол придумывают изощрённое наказание для Ту’Пари — его усыпляют и одновременно переводят на его счёт приличную сумму. Теперь наёмнику не остаётся ничего другого, как всю жизнь прятаться от членов своей секты, которые станут считать его предателем. Дополнительный сюжет: На станцию прибывает старая возлюбленная Синклера Кэтрин Сакай, космогеолог. Она неплохо заработала на последнем подряде и приглашает командора отметить эту удачу. Джеффри колеблется, тем не менее их свидание заканчивается в постели. Кэтрин и Синклер решают возобновить отношения. ---- 6. Mind War (Поле битвы — разум) ---- На «Вавилон-5» нелегально проникает телепат Джейсон Айронхарт, в прошлом учитель и возлюбленный Талии Винтерс. Затем с целью его поимки на станцию прибывают представители пси-надзора Бестер и его помощница Келси. Однако Айронхарт возводит вокруг себя энергетический барьер, через который с его разрешения проходят сперва Талия, а затем и командор Джеффри Синклер. Им Джейсон рассказывает, что над ним проводились эксперименты по усилению ментальной активности, в результате которых он приобрёл выраженные телекинетические способности. Однако этим дело не ограничилось — Джейсон получил возможность влиять мыслью на материю, но вынужден заплатить за это дорогую цену — с ним происходит трансформация, в ходе которой он перестанет быть человеком. Пока же у него происходят спонтанные повышения уровня, во время которых происходит неконтролируемый выброс энергии. Для безопасности станции телепат должен как можно быстрее покинуть «Вавилон-5». Синклер соглашается помочь и предоставляет Джейсону коридор для эвакуации со станции, однако об этом узнаёт Бестер, который вместе с помощницей пытается остановить Айронхарта. Тогда телепат просто распыляет Келси. Попав на свой корабль, Джейсон и не пытается скрыться — через какое-то время он трансформируется в некое энергетическое существо. "Становление совершилось, " — сообщает он собрашимся на капитанском мостике членам команды станции. На прощание Айронхарт делает Талии подарок — пробуждает в ней способности к телекинезу. Бестер же вынужден довольствоваться версией событий, предложенной Синклером. Дополнительный сюжет: Кэтрин Сакай получает заказ от компании «Юниверсал Терраформ» на исследование планеты Сигма 957, где предполагается найти запасы квантиума-40. Однако это спорный сектор, поэтому к переговорам привлекают Г'Кара. Тот настоятельно рекомендует Кэтрин отказаться от подобного предприятия, но женщина, решив, что посол преследует лишь интересы своей расы, игнорирует предупреждение нарна. Однако на орбите планеты корабль Сакай подвергается неизвестному воздействию, после чего теряет управление. От гибели исследовательницу спасают только появившиеся в данном секторе боевые корабли Нарна. По возвращении на «Вавилон-5» Кэтрин пытается узнать от посла что же именно произошло, тогда Г’Кар объясняет, что в этом месте проходят пути рас, опередивших и землян, и нарнов на миллиарды лет, так что лучше не стоять у них на дороге. ---- 7. The War Prayer (Молитва войны) ---- Атмосфера на станции становится весьма напряжённой — некие террористы, предположительно принадлежащие к группировке «Земная гвардия», совершают несколько нападений на инопланетян. В том числе на минбарскую сказительницу Шаал Майян, которая выживает, но получает клеймо на лбу и молодых центавриан Кирон Мерей и Арью Тенсус — причем юноша получает тяжёлые травмы. Деленн требует от Синклера решительных мер, а Г'Кар угрожает со своей стороны ответным ударом. В это время Сьюзен Иванова встречает своего старого возлюбленного Мэлколма Биггса, который пытается возобновить отношения. Вместе с тем наблюдение показывает, что Биггс занимается активной агитацией против инопланетян. Синклер предполагает, что лже-бизнесмен связан с террористам и скорее всего заинтересован в контактах с руководством станции. Тогда Сьюзен соглашается помочь в организации встречи командора с Биггсом, во время которой Джеффри изображает из себя ветерана, испытывающего горечь от воспоминаний минувшей войны. Мэлколм решает довериться Синклеру и приглашает его и Сьюзен на собрание своих единомышленников. Здесь он сперва посвящает командора в планы убийства послов и последующей резни инопланетян, а затем предлагает пройти «небольшое» испытание — убить представительницу планеты Саба-6 Милу Шар. В этот момент в помещение, где происходит собрание, врывает группа Гарибальди, и Синклеру удаёт обезоружить и нейтрализовать сторонников Биггса. Арестованный Биггс в ярости кричит Сьюзен, что он её больше не знает. В ответ на что командор заявляет, что она никогда и не знала Мэлколма. Дополнительной сюжетной линией стала история центаврианских Ромео и Джульетты. Кирон и Арья — полюбившие друг друга подростки. Их хотели связать узами брака по расчёту, но они сбежали. Кирон, пытавшийся защитить любимую, оказывается на грани жизни и смерти. Лондо Моллари, который вначале пришёл в ярость, постепенно смягчается. Девушку в её стремлении вернуть силой своей любви Кирона к жизни поддерживает Шаал Майян. В душе Лондо пробуждаются сперва горькие воспоминания о собственных неудачных браках, о том, как его чувства приносили в жертву ради знатности и выгоды. И в конце концов он заявляет молодым влюблённым — «Вы дети, а детям надо позволять танцевать». Девушка оказывается права в своей надежде — Кирон выходит из комы. Их всё-таки отправляют на Центавр, но вместе, в семью одного из знакомых Лондо, где они будут воспитываться до совершеннолетия, и потом смогут решить, с кем им связать свои жизни. ---- 8. And the Sky Full of Stars (И небо, полное звёзд) ---- На станцию прибывают двое неизвестных (в английской версии они именуются Knight One и Knight Two), целью которых является узнать, что произошло с Джеффри Синклером в то время, когда его корабль сутки отсутствовал на радарах. Они похищают командора и при помощи генератора гиперполя и психотропных средств пытаются активизировать его воспоминания. И Синклер вспоминает. Когда ситуация казалась безнадёжной, он направил свой истребитель на главный минбарский крейсер, однако попал в плен. Его пытали, а затем он предстал перед высшим руководством противника — Серым Советом. И сняв капюшон с одного из присутствующих командор узнал в нём посла Деленн. В этот момент Синклер пробудился и даже смог бежать, однако окончательно вернуться к реальности ему помогла встреча с минбаркой уже на «Вавилоне-5». Тем не менее перед Джеффри остаётся ещё много вопросов. ---- 9. Deathwalker (Несущая смерть) ---- На Вавилон-5 на минбарском корабле прибывает таинственная женщина, при первом появлении которой помощница Г'Кара На'Тот пытается её убить. В результате путешественница оказывается в медицинском отсеке. Постепенно выясняется, что это Джа'дур — последняя представительница дилгар, великий ученый и куда более известная военная преступница — по её приказу уничтожалось население целых планет и рас. Джа'дур одета в мундир минбарской касты воинов — оказывается, после войны с землянами, именно представители этой касты скрывали военную преступницу. При этом Джа’дур внешне куда моложе, чем следовало было ожидать с учётом её возраста. Это связано с тем, что у дилгарки есть особое вещество — антиагапик, способное замедлить старение и излечить все болезни жителей Галактики. Узнав об этом, Г'Кар пытается вступить в контакт с Джа’дур, обещая ей колоссальное вознаграждение. Однако дилгарка выдвигает встречное условие — требует отдать ей голову На’Тот, что посол Нарна с возмущением отвергает. Антиагапик должны переслать на Землю, однако Г’Кар связывается с послом Каликой, лидером Лиги Неприсоединившихся миров. Представители Лиги требуют суда над Джа’дур. Но во время совета послы Нарна и Центавра отказываются судить её, Кош отсутствует, Джеффри Синклер голосует за суд, однако Ленньер голосует против. В ответ члены Лиги Неприсоединившихся миров решают атаковать Вавилон-5. Для этого к станции высылаются корабли миров Лиги. Однако Ивановой удаётся втянуть командиров кораблей в спор о том, кто имеет право первым атаковать станцию. Синклеру удаётся найти компромиссный вариант — на Земле будут проведены исследования антиагапика, однако к исследованиям будут допущены члены Лиги. Так что вопреки собственному желанию, Синклеру приходится отправить Джа’дур на Землю. Напоследок Джа’дур сообщает свой зловещий план — компоненты антиагапика могут быть получены только из живых существ. Джа’дур предвкушает время, когда одни существа будут ради собственного бессмертия уничтожать других. Однако после вылета со станции корабль Джа’дур был уничтожен крейсером Ворлона, при этом Кош заметил: Вы ещё не готовы к бессмертию. Дополнительный сюжет: Посол Ворлона Кош нанимает телепатку Талию Винтерс для контролирования его переговоров с Аббутом, во время которой стороны говорили бессмыслицу, а в сознании Талии возникали различные пугающие образы. В конце переговоров Аббут передал Кошу кристал с записью переговоров. В ходе последующей беседы Талии с Синклером и Гарибальди выяснилось, что Аббут не живое существо, а киберорганическое записывающее устройство. ---- 10. Believers (Фанатики) ---- На корабле оказывается семья представителей неизвестной расы, мальчик-подросток которых тяжело болен. Доктор Стивен Франклин выясняет, что помочь ситуации может несложная операция, однако согласно религиозным верованиям пришельцев нельзя нарушать целостность кожных покровов, так как это приводит к потери души. Обе стороны категорично стоят на своих позициях. Джеффри Синклер решает уважать интересы пришельцев, однако Франклин решает сделать операцию на свой страх и риск. Мальчик выздоравливает, однако для родителей он уже не является их сыном, и они умерщвляют его - причем не несут никакой ответственности за убийство при отягчающих обстоятельствах (ритуальный характер). Дополнительный сюжет: Сьюзен Иванова, отправившись во главе звена истребителей на конвоирование транспортника «Азимов», натыкается на космических пиратов. Она решает в одиночку преследовать рейдера, однако в итоге натыкается на армаду, от которой ей с трудом удаётся бежать. ---- 11. Survivors (Выжившие) ---- На «Вавилона-5» ожидается визит президента земного Содружества Луиса Сантьяго, во время которого ожидается передача станции новых истребителей, а также провозглашение политики большей открытости по отношению к неземным цивилизациям. И в этот самый момент в одном из доков происходит взрыв. Рабочий Нолан, пострадавший при аварии, сообщает перед смертью, что бомбу заложил Гарибальди. За расследование берётся сотрудница службы президентской безопасности майор Лайяна Кеммер. Когда-то её отец, пилот Френк Кеммер, был другом Гарибальди, но противники Майкла подстроили взрыв на взлётной полосе, во время которого лётчик погиб, что было приписано халатности службы безопасности. Майкл же вместо выяснения обстоятельств дела предпочёл прятать своё горе в бутылке. Теперь у дочери покойного есть горячее желание поквитаться с пьяницей «дядей Майком». Вдобавок и улики тоже против Гарибальди — у него находят центаврианские дукаты, схемы доков и т. д. Майкла отстраняют, и он даже вынужден прятаться на собственной станции. Впрочем, он отвергает предложение Г'Кара искать убежища на Нарне. В конце концов Майкл напивается в одном из притонов, где его и арестовывают. Однако во время допроса в голову Гарибальди приходит мысль, что диверсия подстроена членами «Земной гвардии», среди членов которой могли быть и покойный Нолан, и помощник Лайяны Каттер. Расследование показывает, что дело обстоит именно так. В последний момент Гарибальди удаётся остановить Каттера, а его помощники находят улики, демонстрирующие связь Нолана и Каттера с террористами. В финале эпизода происходит примирение Майкла с Лайяной. ---- 12. By Any Means Necessary (Крайние меры) ---- На станции складывается непростая ситуация с разгрузкой транспортных кораблей. Однажды из-за ошибки компьютера в аварию попадает нарнский транспортник «Талквид». При этом погибают двое докеров. Для реконструкции станции требуются дополнительные средства, однако земной сенатор Хидоши заявляет, что уже выделенного достаточно. Докеры в свою очередь начинают забастовку. Однако земное руководство решает ввести на станции чрезвычайное положение. Однако Джеффри Синклер, наделённый в данной ситуации особыми полномочиями, решает увеличить ассигнования на реконструкцию доков и увеличить зарплату рабочих. Так как общественное мнение на стороне командора, земной сенат решает оставить его решения в силе. Дополнительный сюжет: Г'Кар готовится к особому ритуалу, связанному с почитанием заповедей Г'Квана. Для этого требуется особый предмет — цветок Г’Кван Эт (именно его должен был привезти «Талквид»). Без него невозможно полноценное проведение ритуала. Оказывается, что цветок имеется у посла Моллари. Нарн пытается даже купить его, однако Лондо требует невероятно высокую цену. Г’Кар с трудом собирает требуемую сумму, однако теперь Моллари в издевательской форме отказывается продать цветок. Нарн обращается за помощью к Синклеру. Тот, используя правила о ввозе органических субстанций, требует у Лондо передать цветок. Тот соглашается, зная, что дни Г’Квана прошли. Однако Синклер находит теологический нюанс, который позволяет Г’Кару провести полноценный ритуал. ---- 13. Signs and Portents (Пророчества и предсказания) ---- Среда, 3 августа 2258 года. Пираты активизируют свою деятельность и нападают на транспорты непосредственно от «Вавилона-5». Тем временем на станции появляется странный человек — Морден, который встречается с послами и задаёт всем один и тот же вопрос: «''Что вы хотите?». Г'Кар считает эту беседу бредом, Деленн становится плохо во время встречи, и она понимает, что на станцию пришли враги. С Кошем Морден сам избегает контактов, и Лондо Моллари даёт ответ, удовлетворяющий незнакомца. На станцию с Центавра прибывает лорд Кира и его тётя леди Ладира, обладающая способностями к пророчеству. Через них Лондо Моллари решает передать древний артефакт — «Око власти». Однако их перехватывают пираты. Лорд Кира становится заложником, но в этот момент Ладира сообщает, что должно сбыться древнее пророчество о том, что её племянник станет жертвой Теней. Тем временем пираты пытаются атаковать станцию, что это позволяет их флагману уйти вместе с захваченной центаврианской драгоценностью. Выясняется, что лорд Кира вступил в сговор с пиратами, однако получив «Око», они отказываются выполнять договорённость. Неожиданно появляется корабль Теней и уничтожает пиратский флагман. Не зная об этом, Лондо считает, что его карьере приходит конец, но неожиданно приходит Морден и передаёт Моллари драгоценный артефакт. ---- 14. TKO (Технический нокаут) ---- На станцию прибывают боксер Уолкер Смит и рабби Йосеф Козлов. Первый, старый знакомый Майкла Гарибальди, пытается сделать карьеру в боях мутай, до которых пока землян не допускали. Второй, старый друг отца Сьюзен Ивановой, приехал, чтобы вместе с капитан-лейтенантом отсидеть шиву. Первоначально мута-до (распорядитель боёв мутай) отвергает Смита, однако другой инопланетянин — Калибан, рассказывает Уокеру, как можно попасть на арену. Для этого нужно бросить вызов чемпиону — гиору, что землянин и делает. И вот настаёт день поединка. После ожесточённого боя оба спортсмена падают в изнеможении. Мута-до объявляет ничью. Помимо этого он разрешает землянам в дальнейшем участвовать в боях мутай. Сьюзен после долгих раздумий, соглашается на проведение еврейского религиозного обряда поминования, в котором принимают участие и раввин, и командор Джеффри Синклер. ---- 15. Grail (Грааль) ---- Бывший монтажник Томас Джордан (по прозвищу Чума) оказывается в непростой ситуации — гангстер Десмонд Музыченко (по прозвищу Козырь) требует или информации по устройству станции, или выплаты огромной суммы денег. В качестве подтверждения серьёзности своих намерений, бандит демонстрирует как людей, несогласных с ним, отдают существу, похожему на посла Коша, после чего у тех развивается мозговой коллапс. Тем временем на станцию прибывает единственный член ордена, занимающийся поиском Святого Грааля, Олдос Гайич. Чума пытается его обокрасть, и по решению суда его должны депортировать со станции, что приводит Томаса в ужас. Однако Олдос убеждает отдать Чуму ему на поруки. Тогда бывший монтажник рассказывает свою историю — он принимал участие в строительстве всех станций «Вавилон», однако после того, как он пытался улететь, станции погибали. Поэтому Томас решил навсегда остаться здесь. Тем временем, Стивен Франклин выясняет, что мозговые нарушения вызываются воздействием существа из сектора Центавра — накалина или заглота. Когда об этом узнаёт Лондо Моллари, то он сразу же даёт приказ Виру предоставить всю информацию об этом существе, а сам сразу же прячется в своих апартаментах. Олдос оказывается в руках Козыря. Он видит, как заглоту пытаются скормить очередную жертву и силой воли заставляет накалина показать своё истинное обличие. В этот момент в логово Козыря врываются люди Гарибальди. Во время перестрелки монстр и Олдос погибают. Чума решает продолжить дело Гайича по поиску Грааля. ---- 16. Eyes (Глаза) ---- На станцию прибывают военный дознаватель полковник Ари Бен Зейн и телепат Харриман Грей, в задачи которых входит проверка персонала «Вавилона-5» на предмет лояльности к Земле. Эта служба имеет неофициальное название «Глаза». При этом Харриман достаточно либерален и пытается наладить общение со Сьюзен Ивановой, тогда как полковник ведёт себя достаточно агрессивно. Дознаватель досконально рассматривает всю деятельность Синклера на посту командира станции и предъявляет ему обвинение в измене, после чего требует телепатического сканирования всего руководства станции, однако во время допроса Джеффри замечает, что догадывается о действительных мотивах проверяющего, превратившего рутинную проверку в чистилище. Бен Зейн был в десятке претендентов на пост командира «Вавилона-5», однако благодаря поддержке минбарцев эту должность получил Синклер. Упоминание об этом выводит полковника из себя, что не остаётся незамеченным Греем. Однако когда телепат говорит дознавателю о его необъективности, тот ударяет своего помощника… Когда ситуация разрешается, выясняется, что пока командование пребывало в подобных перипетиях, Ленньер собрал мечту Гарибальди — мотоцикл Kawasaki Ninja ZX-11. Когда Синклер и Иванова видят Гарибальди и минбарца, разъезжающих на нём по станции, они замечают, что можно говорить, что на станции всё нормально. ---- 17. Legacies (Наследие прошлого) ---- На рейде «Вавилона-5» останавливается военный крейсер Минбара «Ингата», которым командует член клана звёздных рыцарей алит Нерун. Его миссия — выставить на станции для прощания теле великого минбарского военачальника (шай-алита) Браннера. Однако непосредственно перед церемонией выясняется, что тело исчезло. Тем временем во время совершения мелкой кражи задерживается девушка-подросток Алиса Белдон, у которой перед этим проявляются телепатические способности, которые вызывают мозговой всплеск. За девушку начинается борьба между Талией Винтерс, которая стремится отправить Алису в пси-корпус, и Сьюзен Ивановой, которая, напротив, старается этому воспрепятствовать. Мало того, контакт с Белдон пытается наладить и На'Тот, которая делает Алисе предложение за щедрое вознаграждение отправиться на Нарн, однако прочитав мысли атташе девушка отказывается от этого. Майкл Гарибальди предпринимает все меры для нахождения тела Браннера, даже отдаёт приказ промыть желудки падальщиков пакмара, однако результатов это не приносит. Нерун в бешенстве, он проникает в каюту Синклера и устраивает там погром, а затем вступает в драку с командором. Он предъявляет ультиматум — или ему вернут тело, или «Ингата» уничтожит станцию. В это время Иванова приводит Алису к Деленн, и девушка случайно видит в мыслях минбарки, что та причастна к исчезновению тела. Эта информация доводится до Синклера. После откровенной беседы командора и Деленн, выясняется, что тело похитили и кремировали члены касты жрецов Минбара, воскольку демонстрация трупа являлась нарушением воли покойного. Затем Деленн доводит эту информацию до Неруна и как член Серого Совета требует от него прекратить все враждебные действия против землян. Во время встречи минбарского алита и Синклера им удаётся достичь взаимопонимания. «Ингата» покидает рейд «Вавилона-5» вместе с прахом Браннера, который должен быть развеян над его родным миром. С ними же улетает Алиса, которая будет проходить обучение у телепатов Минбара. ---- 18. A Voice in the Wilderness, part one (Глас в пустыне, часть 1) ---- Необычная сейсмическая активность на планете, вокруг которой вращается станция, а также голографические призывы о помощи к руководству станции заставляют отправить на планету экспедицию, которая обнаруживает там машину невероятной силы. Драал остаётся на планете управлять машиной вместо умирающего предыдущего хранителя машины. Беспорядки на Марсе заставляют Гарибальди вспомнить свою давнюю любовь и пообщаться с ней снова. Сначала возникает сейсмическая активность, потом у обитателей станции начинаются галлюцинации - она видят существо, которое просит о помощи. Галлюцинации оказываются голограммой, найдя источник которой, узнают, что передатчик скрыт под поверхностью планеты глубоко. На разведку отправляется Синклер, он находит там умирающего хранителя машины, увозит его на станцию, где оказывают медицинскую помощь. Об этом становится известно послу Деленн и её давнему другу и учителю Драалу. Хранитель машины сообщает, что должен вернуться, иначе планета через какое-то время взорвется. Нарастающая сейсмическая активность подтверждает его слова. Узнав об этом, Деленн, Драал и Лондо Моллари, рискуя жизнью, спускаются на планету, и там остается Драал. Когда он в виде голограммы появляется на Вавилоне-5, на вопрос, почему он не сообщил о своем намерении, отвечает, что в таком случае у машины стал бы Синклер, а это недопустимо. Так же он предупреждает в крайне загадочной форме о грядущей великой тьме. ---- 19. A Voice in the Wilderness, part two (Глас в пустыне, часть 2) ---- ---- 20. Babylon Squared (Встреча с прошлым) ---- ; Сюжет Вавилон-4 появляется четыре года спустя после своего исчезновения и просит помощи. После эвакуации со станции всего персонала Вавилон-4 исчезает вновь. ; Интересные факты Другой взгляд на события эпизода «Встреча с прошлым» содержится в эпизоде третьего сезона «Война без конца» * Вавилон-4 был украден людьми из прошлого. Очевидно, Джеффри Синклер как-то с этим связан. Станция была украдена для того, чтобы использовать её как базу в давней войне света и тьмы. * Появился персонаж по имени Затрас. * Появилась концепция «Самых первых» («Изначальных»). ; Заметки * Станция Вавилон-4 больше, чем Вавилон-5. B4 также имеет двигатели, позволяющие станции при необходимости перемещаться в пространстве. ---- 21. The Quality of Mercy (Цена милосердия) ---- Работая на нижних уровнях, доктор Стивен Франклин узнаёт о Лоре Розен, которая лечит людей при помощи инопланетного аппарата. Изучив ситуацию, доктор узнаёт, что Лора не шарлатан, а дипломированный врач, карьера которого прервалась в результате трагической ошибки. А сам же аппарата — инопланетное орудие казни, передающее жизненную энергию от одного существа другому. Сама же целительница тяжело больна и желает использовать остаток жизни для помощи окружающим. Тем временем на станции приговаривают к стиранию личности серийного убийцу Карла Мюллера. Однако при конвоировании ему удаётся бежать, хотя в перестрелке маньяк получает тяжёлую рану руки. Гарибальди сообщает об этом Франклину и просит сообщить, если тот обратится за медицинской помощью. Так как в кабинет на нижних уровнях никто не обращался, Стивен понимает, что Мюллер отправился к Лоре. Доктор оказывается прав — убийца пришёл к Розен, где угрожая убийством дочери, потребовал вылечить его. Когда состояние Мюллера более-менее стабилизировалось, он сообщил Лоре, что не собирается отпускать заложницу. Тогда целительница меняет режим действия прибора, в итоге маньяк умирает, а женщина выздоравливает. Суд оправдывает её, решая, что она действовала в пределах необходимой самообороны, одна Лора не может простить себе, что использовала свои навыки для убийства человека. Дополнительный сюжет: Лондо Моллари получает директиву налаживать контакты с иными цивилизациями, в результате ему в голову не приходит ничего лучшего, чем повести Ленньера в игорное заведение. Эти эпизоды достаточно комичны, например, попытка центаврианина споить Ленньера - тот спросил, есть ли алкоголь в бокале, на что Лондо ответил, что конечно, нет, это просто угощение. Ленньер вздыхает с облегчением, и говорит, что алкоголь вызывает у минбарцев неодолимую жажду убийства, на что Лондо сразу же убирает бокал. Минбарец, хорошо знакомый с теорией вероятности, выигрывает крупную сумму в покер. Тогда Лондо решает немного сжульничать, что замечают его партнёры по игре. Завязывается драка, расхлёбывать последствия которой приходится Синклеру. Ленньер берёт всю вину за случившееся на себя, объясняя, что он не знал правила поведения в местах такого рода. Лондо Моллари в глубине души тронут его благородством. ---- 22. Chrysalis (Кризалис) ---- 30 декабря 2258 года. Предновогоднее ожидание. Джеффри Синклер делает предложение Кэтрин Сакай. Неожиданно погибает информатор Гарибальди Петров. Однако полученная информация заставяет Майкла лично начать расследование. Тем временем нарастает напряжённость между Нарном и Центавром в квадрате 37. Однако посла Лондо Моллари неожиданно приглашает на встречу Морден. Он обещает решить проблему. Гарибальди выясняет, что незадолго до смерти Петрова нанял для погрузочных работ Эдгар Деверо. Деленн встречается с Кошем, от которого она получает некую информацию, после чего решается сделать то, что давно планировала. 31 декабря 2258 года. Тени нападают на базу нарнов в квадрате 37 и очень быстро уничтожают его. По ISN сообщают, что вице-президент Кларк прервал поездку из-за недомогания. Гарибальди проверяет груз Деверо и выясняет, что там находится оборудование для глушения президентского канала связи. Однако при попытке задержать Деверо Майклу стреляет в спину его же помощник. Гарибальди находят в очень тяжёлом состоянии. Перед тем, как окончательно потерять сознание, шеф безопасности сообщает Синклеру, что готовится покушение на президента. На'Тот сообщает Г’Кару об уничтожении базы. Посол понимает, что у них появился некий новый враг. ISN сперва сообщает, что происходит задержка новогоднего обращения президента, однако затем в кадре неожиданно появляется картина взрыва президентского звездолёта. Служба безопасности «Вавилона-5» ищет Деверо, однако выясняется, что он и его люди мертвы. Тем временем обязанности президента берёт на себя Морган Кларк. В это время к Синклеру приходит Кош и напоминает ему о необходимости навестить Деленн, однако придя в каюту минбарского посла, командор находит её в коконе. Г’Кар покидает станцию для проверки своих подозрений. ---- Сезон 2 ''«Пришествие теней» (англ. «The Coming of Shadows») 1. Points of Departure (Отправные пункты) ---- В начале эпизода Джон Шеридан ещё командует «Агамемноном». Генерал Уильям Хейг даёт ему задание отправиться к Вавилону-5, где был замечен мятежный минбарский крейсер. В это время, на станции командует Сьюзен Иванова, а Майкл Гарибальди, после нападения на него, лежит в коме. По прибытии на «Вавилон-5», Шеридан становится его капитаном. Он давно знаком с Ивановой, которая служила под его руководством. Иванова проводит нового капитана по станции и знакомит его с ситуацией. На станцию также прибывает и Калейн, командир мятежного минбарского крейсера. Минбарский представитель Хедронн (в действительности, член Серого Совета) информирует Шеридана о произошедшем, однако не скрывает своего отрицательного отношения к новому капитану. Калейн приходит в каюту Деленн, где имитирует нападение, однако легко дает арестовать себя службе безопасности. ---- 2. Revelations (Откровения) ---- Стивен Франклин сообщает Джону Шеридану об инопланетном устройстве, перекачивающем жизненную энергию от одного организма к другому (эпизод «Цена милосердия»). Стивен предлагает себя в качестве донора. Когда доктор пытается провести процедуру, является капитан. В результате дискуссии они решают вместе поделиться с Майклом Гарибальди жизненной энергией. В результате Майкл возвращается к жизни. Однако он не помнит того, кто стрелял ему в спину. Гарибальди пробует использовать в расследовании телепатические способности Талии Винтерс. Она обнаруживает сотрудника службы безопасности, кто стрелял в Гарибальди. Виновника арестовывают. Гарибальди сам принимает участие в допросе. Допрашиваемый отказывается говорить о случившемся, но сообщает о том, что скоро установится новый порядок. На станцию прибывает сестра Шеридана Элизабет. Она пытается доказать брату, что он должен жить полноценной жизнью и после смерти его жены Анны Шеридан, которая была её подругой. Шеридан считает, что трагедия произошла из-за того, что не смог встретиться с женой, однако Элизабет передала ему кристалл с записью письма Анны, где последняя сообщает, что рада возможности побывать в неизвестном мире. ---- 3. The Geometry of Shadows (Геометрия теней) ---- К Лондо Моллари прилетает лорд Рифа. Он пытается узнать, как Лондо удалось предугадать уничтожение нарнов в спорном секторе. Моллари увиливает от ответа, но тут Рифа предлагает ему принять участие в государственном перевороте на Центавре. Моллари снова дает расплывчатый ответ. На станцию прибывают техномаги. Лондо решает попытаться заполучить их благословение (так как первый император Центавра получил благословение трёх техномагов). Лондо посылает к ним Вир Котто. Там он встречает странное чудовище, которое оказывается результатом компьютерной программы. Элрик, представитель техномагов, оценивает мужество Вира, но встретиться с Лондо отказывается. Тогда Лондо решает воспользоваться помощью Шеридана. ---- 4..A Distant Star (Далёкая звезда) ---- К «Вавилону-5» направляется корабль-исследователь «Кортес», которым командует старый друг Шеридана капитан Мейнард. После торжественного приёма и общения с ним у Шеридана возникают сомнения в том, насколько он соответствует занимаемой должности «бюрократа космической станции», по словам Мейнарда. Шеридана снова посещают мечты об исследовании дальнего космоса. Перед отлетом, Мейнард рассказывает Шеридану о загадочном объекте, который он увидел на краю галактики — нечто, что было чернее чёрного, и что он смог заметить только по тому, что оно закрывало звёзды. ---- 5. The Long Dark (Из тьмы веков) ---- «Вавилон-5» принимает странные сигналы — однако это не инопланетяне, это земной корабль «Коперник», затерявшийся в космосе более ста лет назад — до того времени, когда земляне узнали от центавриан о прыжках через гиперпространство. При сканировании корабля выясняется, что в анабиозных камерах находятся два человека — один из них погиб много лет назад какой-то ужасной смертью, а второй жив — это женщина, Мария Сиррус. Её удается вывести из анабиозного состояния. В это время с одним из обитателей Трущоб Амисом происходит что-то близкое к психозу. Он начинает проповедовать апокалиптические идеи. Гарибальди понимает, что кошмары этого человека как-то связаны с участием в боевых действиях. Сам Амис заявляет, что с старого корабля на станцию проникла Смерть. Действительно, на станции происходит непонятное убийство. На совете станции посол Маркабов требует, чтобы женщина покинула «Вавилон-5», так как с ней пришло зло из прошлого. Г'Кар поддерживает идею о пробуждении Тьмы. ---- 6. A Spider in the Web (Паук в паутине) ---- На станции проводятся переговоры между представителем корпорации «Будущее» Таро Исоги и представительницей марсианского правительства Амандой Картер. В качестве гаранта этих переговоров присутствует Талия Винтерс, старая знакомая Исоги. Шеридана просят следить за ними, но он отказывается. Правительство Земли, чтобы помешать этим переговором, посылает на станцию своего агента. Когда Талия и Исоги идут по коридору станции, он убивает Исоги со словами «Свободный Марс». После связи со своим центром, агент получает также уничтожить и её. Однако также думает и Шеридан. Впредь Талию каждый раз сопровождает сотрудник службы безопасности, что, однако, не предупреждает нападение на неё. Однако телепат парализует мысли нападающего. Службе безопасности удаётся и идентифицировать нападающего: Эбел Хорн, один из лидеров «Свободного Марса». Однако его статус — «умер». Шеридан выясняет, что Хорн — продукт проекта Lazarus по созданию киборгов. Однако телепат вызывает нарушение в его программе. Тем времением агент приходит к Аманде Картер, с которой он давно знаком. Он требует, чтобы та пригласила Талию к себе. Талия выясняет детали превращения Хорна в киборга. ---- 7. Soul Mates (Родственные души) ---- На Вавилон-5 прилетают три жены посла Лондо Моллари. Тимов оказывается обладательницей острого языка, Даггер блюдет внешнюю благопристойность, хотя внутренне безразлична к Лондо, её интересует только даруемое саном мужа положение, а Мэриэль (самая молодая из них) даже изображает страсть к мужу. Лондо приглашает жен, так как накануне 30-й годовщины возвышения Моллари Император пообещал исполнить желание посла. Он выбрал развод (оставив только одну — для официальных церемоний). В честь 30-й годовщины своего возвышения Лондо устраивает приём. На этот приём все должны приходить босиком, однако Г'Кар приходит в своих сапогах. Моллари делает вид, что ничего не случилось. Во время приёма Мэриэль дарит Лондо приобретенную накануне статуэтку. Но статуэтка оказывается оружием, которое чуть не убивает посла. Гарибальди выясняет, что это вероятная мина-ловушка, сделанная нарнами. В качестве помощи Лондо возможно лишь экстренное переливание крови. Его жены, узнав о тяжелом состоянии мужа, ведут себя по разному: Даггер особо не обеспокоена произошедшим, так как в случае смерти Лондо она сохраняет все привилегии. Однако у Тимов оказывается одна с Лондо группа крови, и она соглашается быть донором, правда, при условии, что Моллари не будет об этом знать. ---- 8. A Race Through Dark Places (Гонки сквозь мрак) ---- В ходе допроса мятежного телепата Альфред Бестер узнает о канале, по которому происходит переброска нелегальных телепатов. Одним из основных пунктов этого канала является станция Вавилон-5. Бестер прибывает на станцию для проведения расследования. Для помощи расследованию привлекаются старшие офицеры станции и Талия Винтерс. В ходе расследования на Альфреда и Талию в баре нападают двое, но Бестер успевает почувствовать опасность, прячется за перевернутым столиком и убивает нападавших. Талия, убегая из бара, попадает в лапы заговорщиков, но они не причиняют ей вреда, вместо этого каждый из телепатов-мятежников рассказывает Талии свою историю. Выслушав все истории, Талия сопереживает нелегалам. После проверки службой безопасности личностей убитых телепатов выясняется, что они жили на нижних уровнях. Бестер полагает, что вместе легче удержаться на плаву, поэтому все мятежники живут где-то вместе. К Джону Шеридану приходит главный врач станции, Стивен Франклин, и сообщает, что с командиром станции хочет встретится главарь мятежников. Обязательное условие встречи: Шеридан должен прийти один. Придя на встречу Джон Шеридан узнает, что главой мятежников является доктор Франклин. В ходе разговора один из главных телепатов чувствует приближение Альфреда Бестера. Объединившись, телепаты (с помощью Талии Винтерс) внушают Альфреду Бестеру, что он убил всех отступников и оставаться на станции ему более нет смысла, тем более что объясняться со службой безопасности у него нет ни малейшего желания. Шеридан и Франклин наблюдают за происходящим с некоторого расстояния, но не вмешиваются. Шеридан обещает закрыть глаза на этот инцидент, при условии что все телепаты в ближайшее время покинут станцию. ---- 9. The Coming of Shadows (Нашествие теней) ---- На станцию прибывает тяжело больной император Центавра (в этом эпизоде он остаётся безыменным, впоследствии его называют Турхан). Его цель — извиниться перед нарнами за преступления, совершенные против них в период оккупации. Джон Шеридан радостно приветствует императора, однако подобные настроения далеко не у всех: Г'Кар, не зная об мирным инициативах, готовится лично убить правителя Центавра, а лорд Рифа и Лондо Моллари, представляющие в настоящий момент партию войны, решают напасть на колонию нарнов в квадрате 14. По дороге в зал для приёмов императору становится плохо, и он попадает в медицинский отсек к доктору Франклину. Через Стивена он передаёт Г’Кару свои извинения. Тем временем Тени нападают на квадрат 14 и уничтожают колонию. На Центавре же заговорщики убивают представителя партии мира — премьер-министра. Узнав об нападении, Г’Кар пытается убить Моллари, и только Шеридану удаётся его остановить. Император при смерти. Его навещает Кош, которому умирающий правитель задаёт единственный вопрос: «Как всё это кончится?» на что получает ответ: «В огне». Затем приходят лорд Рифа и Лондо, которые стремятся имитировать императорское благословение. Так как слова умирающие слышит только Моллари, он публично озвучивает их как: «Продолжайте. Ведите мой народ к звёздам». Однако на деле император проклял представителей партии войны. На совете Шеридан пытается договориться с Моллари о выдаче мирного населения из захваченной колонии, однако Г’Кар сообщает, что Нарн официально объявил Центавру войну. В приватной обстановке лорд Рифа сообщает Моллари, что следующим императором станет племянник предыдущего, ставленник партии войны. ; Дополнительный сюжет Майкл Гарибальди задерживает странного человека, однако тот, наоборот, стремится к встрече с шефом безопасности. Он передаёт сообщение от Джеффри Синклера, в котором бывший командир станции рассказывает своему другу о рейнджерах. Помимо этого он сообщает о грядущей войне со страшным врагом. Майкл делиться частью информации с Шериданом и Ивановой, и капитан понимает, что именно этот враг и уничтожил колонию Нарна. ---- 10. Gropos (Десант) ---- На станцию неожиданно прибывает 356 легион (25 тысяч пехотинцев) под командованием старого вояки — генерала Ричарда Франклина, отца Стивена. Объявлено, что это лишь переброска войск на Ио, и только высшему командованию сообщают, что подлинная цель — поддержать Шлассенский триумвират против мятежников на планете Акдор, что позволит Земному Альянсу получить стратегическую базу в секторе, близком к Нарну и Центавру. Предполагается, что легион штурмует крайне укреплённую базу повстанцев Маток. Помимо этого решается задача технической реконструкции «Вавилона-5», оснащения его новейшим защитными и огневыми системами. Гарибальди с трудом удаётся поддерживать порядок на станции, однако неожиданно для себя он становится объектом страсти со стороны легионера Элизабет Дармен по прозвищу Доджер. Решительная и агрессивная, она спасает Деленн, которая подверглась оскорблению из-за своей необычной внешности. Доджер предлагает Майклу вступить в интимную связь, однако он вместо этого начинает рефлексировать. Достаточно сложно складывается и общение доктора Франклина со своим отцом. Если генерал считает смыслом своего существования службу на благо Земли, в том числе включающую и уничтожение возможных противников, то Стивен отстаивает ценность любой формы жизни. Однако в конце концов отцу и сыну всё же удаётся достичь некоторого взаимопонимания. Через несколько дней генерал объявляет своим подчинённым о действительной задачи, стоящей перед десантниками. Легион отправляет на штурм Матока. Из передачи «Межзвёздных новостей» на станции узнают, что ценой больших потерь крепость удаётся взять. Генерал остаётся в живых, но Доджер и многие другие представители рядового состава погибают. ---- 11. All Alone in the Night (Один в ночи) ---- В ожидании неофициального визита генерала Хейга Джон Шеридан решает самостоятельно проверить сведения о непорядках в близлежащем пространстве. Однако всё оказывается намного серьёзнее: один из сопровождающих его истребителей уничтожают, а его самого берут в качестве пленника на неизвестный корабль. Другому пилоту на сильно пострадавшем корабле удаётся добраться до «Вавилона-5», однако из-за высокой дозы полученной радиации он умирает. Тем временем Шеридана сперва тестируют, берут образцы биологических материалов, а затем заставляют сражаться с другими существам. Первый из них — дрази, случайно погибает во время поединка, а вот второй — нарн (в последующих сериях его называют Та'Лон, однако здесь он остаётся безымянным) сам стремится к смерти, о чём просит Шеридана. Однако Шеридану удаётся сперва обездвижить его, а затем снять контролирующее устройство. Уже вдвоём они ищут способ бежать, хотя нарн смотрит на ситуацию достаточно пессимистично. На «Вавилоне-5» начинают поиски капитана, вдобавок генерал Хейг вызывает бывший корабль Шеридана «Агамемнон». Прибывшая на станцию Деленн делится информацией о похитителях, которых она именует страйбами, и об их вероятном местонахождении. Туда и устремляется поисковая команда. Кораблю пришельцев предъявляют ультиматум, в ответ на который всех пленников выбрасывают в открытый космос, однако Шеридан и нарн к тому времени успевают попасть в спасательное устройство. Страйбов за их злодеяния уничтожают. Уже на «Вавилоне-5» Хейг делится с Шериданом сомнениями относительно происходящего на Земле. После отлёта генерала капитан доводит эту информацию до других членов командования станции, которые решают начать расследование. ---- 12. Acts of Sacrifice (Жертвоприношения) ---- Центавриане атакуют мирные колонии Нарна, Г’Кар обращается за помощью к землянам и минбарцам, однако и те, и те отказываются от открытой военной поддержки. На станции происходят стычки между представителями противостоящих сторон, в итоге один из нарнов погибает. Тогда они собираются мстить, но Джон Шеридан настоятельно требует от Г’Кара воздержаться от подобных действий. Однако наиболее радикально настроенные его соплеменники решают иначе — они находят центаврианина-зачинщика и убивают его. Планируются и дальнейшие убийства. Г’Кар и На’Тот пытаются его предотваритить. Дело доходит до поножовщины. Послу удаётся усмирить бунтарей, однако он получает удар отравленным кинжалом. Шеридан и Деленн предлают Г’Кару планы по неофициальной эвакуации мирного населения. Это не совсем то, что ожидал посол. Выйдя из офиса капитан, он рыдает… ---- 13. Hunter, Prey (Охотник и жертва) ---- Джон Шеридан в доке 13 восторгается кораблём ворлонца. В том числе это подвигает капитана обратиться к Кошу, который в несколько своеобразной манере соглашается помогать Шеридану узнавать себя. Тем временем на «Вавилон-5» со своими людьми пребывает представитель службы безопасности Земного Альянса Дерек Кренстон. В его задачу входит поимка опасного преступника — доктора Эверета Джекобса, бывшего врача президента. В крайнем случае его можно и уничтожить. Однако связная генерала Хейга сообщает Шеридану, что травля доктора связана с тем, что у него есть информация о физическом состоянии вице-президента Кларка до и после взрыва космолёта Луиса Сантьяго. Капитан сообщает об этом только очень ограниченному кругу своих помощников. В итоге Гарибальди, знающий лучше всех станцию, и Стивен Франклин, лично знающий Джекобса, отправляются на поиски беглеца. После долгих перипетий они его находят. Однако Кренстон выясняет, что возможно просканировать весь «Вавилон-5» в поисках особого маячка, который внедряется в тело всех высокопоставленных чиновников, к которым принадлежат и личные врачи президентов. Однако Шеридан находит хитроумный выход — он договаривается с Кошем и прячет доктора на ворлонском корабле, который непроницаем для земных сканеров. Попутно капитан выясняет, что этот корабль сделан по особой органической технологии и может считаться живым существом. ---- 14. There All the Honor Lies (Вопрос чести) ---- Джон Шеридан идёт на очередную встречу с Кошем. По пути у него крадут коммуникатор, а при преследовании вора капитан натыкается на минбарца в костюме военной касты, Лавеля, который начинает драку. Шеридан случайно натыкается на бластер и требует противника прекратить. Однако тот произносит фразу «Прежде смерть» и делает вид, что тянется за оружием. Капитан делает точный выстрел и убивает Лавеля. Эту сцену видит другой минбарец. Начинается расследование. Одно проводит Майкл Гарибальди, другое, параллельное, Ленньер. Минбарец находит очевидца стычки — Ашана, представителя третьего дома Чу’домо. Тот настроен достаточно негативно к Деленн, однако согласен говорить с представителем своего клана, каковым является помощник посла. Тем временем с Земли капитану уже присылают адвоката Гинерву Корри. Та поясняет, что в случае судебного обследования Шеридана отстранят от командования станции. Деленн выясняет, что убитый тоже принадлежал к третьему дома Чу’Домо, и Ашан лгал в своих показаниях, хотя минбарцы не лгут. Исключением является ситуация, когда ложь требуется для спасения чести клана. Ленньер выясняет, что Лавель действовал по приказу старейшин клана, желавших сместить Шеридана, однако при этом они не согласовали свои действия с Серым Советом. Теперь Ашан спасает честь и клана, и Лавеля. Ленньер беседует с очевидцем, а эту беседу записывают. Теперь у Шеридана есть доказательства своей невиновности, однако он соглашается отдать запись и не сообщать на расследовании о роли клана в данной истории. ---- 15. And Now For a Word (А теперь — слово) ---- ---- 16. In the Shadow of Z’ha’dum (В тени За’ха’дума) ---- С Морденом вместо посла Моллари встречается Вир Котто. Ему агент Теней задаёт стандартный вопрос: «Чего Вы хотите?», на что атташе говорит, что хочет дожить до дня, когда центавриане отрубят Мордену голову, тогда Вир помашет ему ручкой. Майкл Гарибальди просматривает с Шериданом документы об экспедиции на «Икаре», во время которой погибла жена капитана. Неожиданно шеф безопасности видит знакомое лицо — Мордена. Шеридан отдаёт приказ его задержать. Капитан требует от Мордена рассказать о том, что случилось с «Икаром». Тот сперва рассказывает нелепые истории, затем даже начинает угрожать. Десятичасовой допрос ничего не даёт. Шеридан пытается привлечь к расследовании Талию Винтерс. Та отказывается, однако капитан подстраивает их встречу, во время которой телепатке становится плохо. За произошедшее Талия награждает Шеридана звонкой пощёчиной. Тем временем у пленника неожиданно появляются защитники — Вир Котто сообщает, что Центавр предоставляет Мордену дипломатический статус. Потом отпустить его просит Деленн, которую сопровождает Кош. В ответ на вопрос Шеридана минбарка соглашается рассказать ему о Тенях и о вероятной истории гибели «Икара». Теперь Мордена надо освободить, чтобы не стимулировать действия призраков. Вернувшись в свой кабинет Шеридан отдаёт приказ просканировать камеру, где находится задержанный, на разных чистотах. И вот в одной из режимов капитан видит призрачных стражей Мордена. Задержанного отпускают. ---- 17. Knives (Клинки) ---- К Моллари прилетает его старый друг — вокатор Урза Джаддо. Он приехал к набирающему влияние Лондо за помощью — род Джаддо в скором времени объявят предателями. Однако лорд Рифа сообщает послу, что поддержка обречённого чревата серьёзными неприятности даже для Моллари. На следующий день на банкете посол сообщает Джаддо, что не может его поддержать. Тогда Урза вызывает его на смертельный поединок — «мораго». Во время дуэли Урза даёт себя убить, что позволяет роду Джаддо избежать опалы. Вдобавок Лондо Моллари, согласно правилам мораго, теперь обязан заботиться о семье друга. Дополнительный сюжет: Майкл Гарибальди рассказывает Шеридану о секторе 10, который прозван на станции бермудским треугольником. Там происходят странные события, отказывается работать аппаратура. Эта информация заинтересовывает капитана, который вдохнившись этим, решает посетить это место. Там на него неожиданно нападает мёртвый маркаб. Всё заканчивается благополучно, однако после этого капитана начинают преследовать галлюцинации. Взяв одну из «звёздных фурий», Шеридан отправляется в сектор 14 (где некогда исчез «Вавилон-4»). Гарибальди решает сопровождать капитана. Здесь из Шеридана выходит некая сущность, после чего он теряет сознание. Майклу приходится взять истребитель капитана на буксир. После анализа произошедшего, члены команды понимают, что имели дело с особой формой жизни. ---- 18. Confessions and Lamentations (Исповеди и сетования) ---- На станции происходят необъяснимые смерти маркабов, однако маркабский доктор Лазаренн убеждает доктора Франклина, что смерть происходит по естественным причинам. Тем не менее Стивен желает сам разобраться в ситуации. В это время рядом со станцией обнаруживается транспортный корабль маркабов, все пассажиры которого и экипаж (около 200 существ) мертвы. После тщательного исследования Франклин выясняет, что причина смерти — инфекционное заболевание, смертельное и заразное на 100 %. В конце концов Лазаренн сообщает, что это особое заболевание, которое некогда произошло на острове, известным своими пороками. По имени острова болезнь получила название чума Драфа. В дальнейшем болезнь связывалась с порочным образом жизни, поэтому при новой её вспышке случаи заболевания замалчивались. Командование станции пытается принять экстренные меры, однако руководство маркабов всячески препятствует этому. Посол Фашар обвиняет Шеридана в аморальном поведении. В конце концов руководители маркабов решают изолироваться на станции. Франклин находит тело мертвого Пак'ма'ра. Он сам собирается сделать вскрытие, однако доктор Лазаренн предлагает себя для опасного исследования. Через какое-то время Лазаренн сам заболевает и предлагает себя Стивену уже в качестве модели изучения заболевания. Деленн просит допустить её в зону изоляции маркабов для утешения умирающих. Шеридан разрешает это не без колебаний, только когда Деленн говорит ему, что если болезнь поражает остальные расы, они уже все мертвы и им все равно. Когда минбарцы находятся среди изолированных, Деленн поручает Ленньеру найти маму потерявшейся девочки. Когда Ленньер спрашивает, как это сделать, Деленн отвечает, что вера всё может. Ленньер находит маму, однако радость оказывается недолгой — девочка умирает. В это время в медицинском отсеке умирает доктор Лазаренн. Однако Стивену удается найти субстрат заболевания. Он выясняет, что землянам и другим инопланетянам болезнь неопасна. Франклин предлагает метод лечения — он готовит 500 доз препарата и идет к изолировавшимся маркабам. Однако когда дверь отсека открывается, оттуда выходят только Деленн и Ленньер. Все маркабы умерли. ---- 19. Divided Loyalties (Раздвоение преданности) ---- На Марсе рейнджер ценой своей жизни узнает совершенно секретную информацию. Перед смертью он передает кристалл с записью другому рейнджеру, чтобы тот передал его на Вавилон-5. На самой же станции Майкл Гарибальди предлагает Шеридану ввести Талию Винтерс в тайный совет. Сьюзен Иванова наконец-то обрела себе друга в лице Талии и даже предлагает ей переночевать в своей каюте. В это время к станции подходит неизвестный корабль с сильными повреждениями. Единственной пассажиркой на нём оказывается Лита Александер. Гарибальди узнает её и рассказывает Шеридану историю её пребывания на станции. Лита после того, как очнулась, требует немедленно видеть капитана Шеридана — она говорит, что на станции находится предатель. Лита сообщила, что бежала из Пси-Корпуса и пытается проникнуть на Ворлон, а до этого она находилась среди повстанцев на Марсе, где узнала о программе «Спящий» — по вживлению скрытой личности в чужое сознание. Активация этой личности возможна после посылки специального телепатического сигнала. Она предлагает такую проверку Шеридану. Капитан колеблется в принятии такого решения. Когда Талия ночует у Сьюзен, Иванова спрашивает, что Винтерс думает о Лите. Телепатка хорошо отзывается о Лите, но говорит командору, что единственный человек на станции, кому она может доверять — это Сьюзен. Тем временем, Литу переводят в другую камеру. В этот момент на неё происходит нападение. Это убеждает капитана выявить искусственную личность. Лита же прячется у Деленн. Вернувшись в каюту, Шеридан обнаруживает там Иванову — та признается, что она скрытый телепат. Лита проверяет командный состав, начиная с самого капитана. Никто из проверенных не оказывается искусственной личностью. Однако Иванова избегает сканирование, но в конце концов соглашается, хотя сперва и блокирует сигнал Литы. В этот момент в офисе капитана появляется Талия. Воспользовавшись неожиданностью, Лита посылается сигнал ей и Талия на глазах преображается, выхватывает бластер и пытается убить Литу. «Корпус — мать, корпус — отец! Тебе конец, Лита Александер, мы найдем тебя!» — кричит она. Это шок для всего экипажа. Иванова встречается с Винтерс, но новая Талия только смеется над чувствами командора. Перед отлётом Лита встречается с Кошем. Она надеется вернуться. В самом конце Кош вновь открывает Лите свой облик. ---- 20. The Long, Twilight Struggle (Долгая битва в сумерках) ---- Шеридану является проекция Драала и приглашает его в гости вместе с Деленн. В это же время Г'Кара навещает его дядя, Г’Стен, генерал флота нарнов. Он сообщает, что Нарн решил изменить стратегию ведения войны — и намерен послать флот для нападения на систему Гараш 7, где находятся базы снабжения Центавра. Г’Кар обеспокоен тем, что в этом случае их родная планета, Нарн, окажется беззащитной. Посол Лондо Моллари тем временем находится на Центавр Прайм. Лорд Рифа сообщает ему, что правительство Центавра, перехватив переговоры нарнов, в курсе их планов нападения и рассчитывает на выступление загадочных союзников Лондо, которые должны будут поджидать нарнские силы у этой системы, в то время как основной флот Центавра нападет на родину Нарнов. Лондо обещает помощь союзников, но говорит, что это будет последний раз, когда он обратится к ним. ---- 21. Comes the Inquisitor (Инквизитор) ---- Кош собирается испытать Деленн, для этого с Ворлона прибывает человек в костюме викторианской эпохи, который представляется мистером Себастьяном. Себастьян выступает как ярый поборник морали и сообщает, что он жил в Лондоне в конце XIX века, после чего был похищен ворлонцами. Себастьян требует отдельное помещение, где проводит допрос с пристрастием Деленн. Он обвиняет Деленн в мессианских наклонностях, которые не имеют под собой реальных оснований. Деленн в итоге обвиняет Себастьяна в том же. Джон Шеридан пытается помочь Деленн, в результате также становится жертвой Себастьяна. Деленн готова отдать жизнь за Шеридана, причем согласна на то, что информация об этом самопожертвовании останется неизвестной. После этого Себастьян считает, что Деленн и Шеридан прошли испытание. Шеридан соотносит факты и узнает, что Себастьян — это Джек Потрошитель. Себастьян подтверждает эту версию. Также Себастьян выражает надежду, что его работа на ворлонцев завершена, и что теперь ворлонцы дадут ему возможность умереть. ---- 22. The Fall of Night (Нашествие тьмы) ---- Канун Рождества. Центавр вторгается в пределы дрази и пакмара. И прямо как Санта-Клаус из Министерства мира с Земли прибывает добродушный на вид Фредерик Ленц в сопровождении сотрудника «Ночной стражи» мистера Уэллса. Однако гости прибыли не для того, что ожидал Шеридан — на самом деле задача Ленца заключить мирный пакт с центаврианами, а Уэллс инструктирует «ночных стражей» на станции о том, как более эффективно выявлять недовольных. Тем временем на орбиту станции неожиданно прибывает боевой крейсер Нарна «Г’Ток», капитан которого На’Кал, просит помощи в ремонте. Шеридан обещает сделать всё, что возможно. Об этом становится известно центаврианам, которые требуют выдать нарнов. В качестве подтверждения серьёзности своих намерений они высылают к «Вавилону-5» тяжёлый крейсер. Так как Шеридан не идёт на уступки, центавриане открывают огонь по станции, на что капитан отдаёт приказ открыть ответный огонь. В результате битвы крейсер центавра уничтожен, а нарны спешно покидают зону «Вавилона-5». Представители министерства мира сперва осуждают действия капитана, однако затем они предлагают компромиссный вариант — Шеридан должен принести публичные извинения. Местом для этого выбран гидропонный сад. Когда капитан едет туда на монорельсе, один из центавриан устанавливает в вагоне бомбу. Шеридан выпрыгивает и оказывается на огромной высоте. Деленн просит Коша спасти капитана, тогда посол Ворлона покидает свой странный скафандр, и все присутствующие видят крылатое светоносное существо. При этом для минбарцев это Валария, для драза — Дрошалла, для нарнов — Г’Лан, для людей он подобен Архангелу Михаилу. Он благополучно опускает Шеридана на землю. Все свидетели этого события в восторге. ---- Сезон 3 «Возврата нет» (англ. «Point of No Return») 1. Matters of Honor (Дело чести) ---- Джон Шеридан благодарит Коша за свое спасение. При этом капитан пытается получить дополнительную информацию о ворлонцах, но из этого ничего не выходит. В фильме появляется новый персонаж — Маркус Коул. На «Вавилон-5» он попадает с планеты Загрос-VII, контролируемой дрази. База рейнджеров на этой планете была блокирована кораблем Центавра, однако Маркусу удается бежать при помощи одного дрази, который при этом погибает. Для полёта Маркус отключает системы жизнеобеспечения, так что на станцию попадает в крайне тяжелом состоянии, однако быстро реабилитируется. На станции в Трущобах он знакомится с Деленн и Ленньером. После знакомства все трое оказываются объектом нападения вымогателей, однако это не оказывается препятствием для Маркуса, виртуозно владеющим минбарским боевым шестом. На «Вавилон-5» прибывает представитель военной разведки. Он пытается узнать, что известно обитателям «Вавилона-5» о корабле, встреченном лейтенантом Уорреном Кеффером. Деленн вынуждена солгать, чтобы не встревожить Теней. Лондо Моллари говорил, что видел это во сне (этот пророческий сон потом реализуется в эпизоде «Час волка»). Разведчик беседует и с другими послами, но почти безрезультатно. Гарибальди предлагает ему неофициально побеседовать с Г'Каром. Последний находит описание таких кораблей в книге Г’Квана. Шеридан представляет Маркуса Сьюзен Ивановой. Маркус просит помощи в эвакуации тренировочного лагеря на Загрос-VII. Майкл Гарибальди напоминает, что у экипажа «Вавилона-5» нет подходящего корабля, однако Шеридан решает лететь. После выхода из гиперпространства Шеридан видит «Белую Звезду», новейший боевой корабль Минбара, построенный по ворлонской технологии. Экипаж «Белой Звезды» набран из касты жрецов. На орбите Загроса-VII корабль Шеридана встречает корабли Теней. Однако противник не атакует, так как, видимо, его задача — понять, откуда взялась «Белая Звезда» и каковы её возможности. Шеридан решает использовать хитрый манёвр, чтобы оторваться от противника. Он приказывает идти к зоне перехода в сектор 45, бывшую зону маркабов. Шеридан открывает собственную зону перехода внутри стационарной, в результате чего происходит колоссальный энергетический всплеск, в котором уничтожается стационарная зона перехода и корабль Теней. Военный разведчик представляет свой доклад сенатора Земного Альянса. В результате выясняется, что между Тенями, частью сената и Пси-корпусом существует взаимодействие. На их встрече обсуждается возможность использования информации о странном корабле для нагнетания напряженности на Земле. А на «Вавилоне-5» Шеридан решает создать военный совет в составе себя, Ивановой, Деленн, Стивена Франклина, Гарибальди и Маркуса Коула. ---- 2. Convictions (Убеждения) ---- На нижней палубе Вавилона-5 происходит взрыв. В это время, на станцию прибывает группа католических монахов во главе с братом Тео. Он представляется Сьюзен Ивановой и просит разрешение на основание постоянной миссии. Брат Тео заявляет, что «Вавилон-5» вполне подходит для их нужд. В таможенной зоне Ленньер встречает Деленн, за которой идёт Лондо Моллари. В это время происходит второй взрыв. Ленньер вытаскивает Лондо в безопасное помещение, а сам остаётся в изолированном. В результате тяжёлой травмы, Ленньер оказывается в медицинском отсеке. Джон Шеридан приказывает установить на станции режим, который сможет хоть как-то воспрепятствовать дальнейшим взрывам. Лондо объявляет виновными во взрывах нарнов, а Г'Кар — центавриан. Лондо посещает медицинский отсек и пытается говорить с Ленньером, находящемся в коме, так как Лондо чувствует себя обязанным минбарцу: Руководство Вавилона-5 приходит к выводу, что во время взрывов, террорист должен был быть поблизости, чтобы наблюдать за ситуацией. Шеридан предлагает просмотреть материал, отснятый камерами наблюдения, и найти там одно и то же лицо. Ивановой приходит мысль о том, кто может выполнить столь кропотливую работу — монахи во главе с братом Тео. Лондо на какое-то время уходит из медицинского отсека, пытается воспользоваться лифтом, но обнаруживает там Г’Кара. Он решает подождать следующего лифта, но в это время происходит очередной взрыв, так что Лондо ничего не остаётся, как искать спасения в лифте. Лифт заклинивает, и Лондо остаётся изолированным вместе с Г’Каром. Лондо теряет сознание. Очнувшись, он крайне удивлён тем, что Г’Кар ему ничего не сделал, однако нарн напоминает ему, что за убийство одного центаврианина полагается убийство пятисот нарнов, включая семью убийцы, и поэтому он просто ждёт развязки. Г’Кар просто наслаждается ощущением беспомощности Лондо. Монахи находят на записях подозрительное лицо. Им оказывается работник ремонтной службы. Он требует к себе Шеридана. Оказывается, что террорист — типичный неудачник с явно психопатическими наклонностями. Теперь, он решил поквитаться со всем миром. Гарибальди предполагает, что бомба находится в реакторе. В определённый момент, Карлсон понимает, что бомбу обнаружили. Шеридан вступает с ним в борьбу, а в это время команда Гарибальди эвакуирует бомбу за пределы станции. Карлсон включает дистанционный взрыватель, но взрыв уже не причиняет вреда станции и её обитателям. Лондо и Г’Кара всё-таки находят живыми в завале. ---- 3. A Day in the Strife (Тяжёлый день) ---- Джон Шеридан выступает на конференции транспортников. Один из них предлагает поменяться местами и оружием. Шеридан идет на это, на что транспортник заявляет, что просто трепался. Майкл Гарибальди рассказывает, что при одном из Бракири упомянул комету, однако оказывается, что для Бракири комета — символ смерти, на что тот теперь выдвигает обвинение в том, что Гарибальди угрожал ему смертью (тема «Бракири, комета и Смерть» вновь будет затронута в эпизоде 5 сезона «День мёртвых»). Гарибальди замечает, что Стивен Франклин принимает стимуляторы и пытается вызвать его на беседу. Стивен обещает перестать принимать стимуляторы. Однако ритм его жизни заставляет доктора нарушить своё слово. На сканерах «Вавилона-5» появляется неизвестный корабль, похожий на научный зонд. После расшифровки выясняется, что зонд предлагает интеллектуальный тест, чтобы выяснить, готовы ли земляне к контакту. Если ответа на вопросы не будет, то зонд произведёт взрыв. Сперва Шеридан считает, что зонд уничтожает недоразвитые цивилизации. Однако в самый последний момент капитан понимает, что этот зонд — ловушка, и взорвётся он как раз после получения ответов, уничтожив потенциального противника. Шеридан отказывается передать информацию. Не получив ответов зонд улетает. И тогда капитан решает передать информацию через удалённый зонд-разведчик. После получения этой информации инопланетный зонд взрывается на безопасном расстоянии. Эпизод заканчивается тем, что капитан и Сьюзен Иванова вновь спорят с транспортниками. ---- 4. Passing Through Gethsemane (Путь через Гефсиманский сад) ---- Брат Тео играет с Джоном Шериданом в шахматы и выигрывает. При этом настоятель знакомит капитана с монахом Эдвардом, изготовляющим миниатюрные скульптуры. Во время встречи Эдварда с заказчицей последняя обнаруживает на полу чёрную розу и считает, что она принадлежит монаху, однако Эдвард удивлен. В своем номере монах обнаруживает надпись «Смерть бродит среди вас». Он пытается показать надпись Гарибальди, но тот ничего не обнаруживает, однако будучи профессионалом, решает досконально исследовать номер. Тем временем Эдвард занимается порученной ему работой, например, беседует с Деленн и Ленньером о веровании минбарцев. Со своей стороны Эдвард рассказывает Деленн о молении Иисуса в Гефсиманском саду. По выходе из лифта Эдвард сталкивается с центаврианином, после чего начинает слышать крики о помощи. Он снова видит надпись «Смерть бродит среди вас». Он слышит голоса называющие его Чарли. Монах в панике бежит, но натыкается на труп девушки с чёрной розой во рту. Всё это выводит Эдварда из духовного равновесия. Подобное состояние подопечного обращает на себя внимание брата Тео, однако Эдвард отказывается от помощи. Он решает выяснить с помощью компьютера, как могут быть связаны между собой увиденные им символы. Тео обращается за помощью к Шеридану. Тем временем Гарибальди выяснил, что надпись в номере была нанесена особой краской, напоминающей кровь. Когда закончен компьютерный анализ, Эдвард узнает, что в прошлом он — Чарльз Декстер, серийный убийца, так же известный как «убийца с черной розой», который в 2251 году был приговорен к стиранию личности. Он переживает, что если бы не узнал об этом, то не смог бы исповедоваться в своих грехах перед Богом. Эдвард желает искупить свои грехи. Он отказывается вернуться в орден. Эдвард молится в часовне, когда туда приходят родственники его жертв. Шеридан и Гарибальди находят центаврианина, который оказывается телепатом, снявший блокировки на глубинную память у Эдварда. Телепат отказывается сотрудничать, но Шеридан прибегает к помощи Литы. Однако когда группа приходит к указанное место, оказывается, что Эдвард распят на решетке. Ещё живой Эдвард спрашивает Тео, будет ли ему отпушение грехов. Перед смертью Тео отпускает брату Эдварду грехи. Убийцу Эдварда быстро находят, да тот и не отрицает совершенное. Его приговаривают к стиранию личности. После этого он вступает в орден под именем брата Малькольма. Тео разбирает вещи Эдварда, находит недоделанную скульптурку для капитана Шеридана, которую отдает Джону. ---- 5. Voices of Authority (Голоса полномочий) ---- Команда Шеридана решает искать новых союзников в грядущей борьбе против Теней. В этот раз, решают найти Изначальных. Деленн приглашает на совещание Драала, который предлагает свою помощь. Г’Кар узнает о рейнджерах и пытается получить о них информацию у Деленн, однако она ничего не говорит нарну. После этого он встречается с Гарибальди и обещает свою помощь. Гарибальди недоумевает, какую же помощь может оказать Г’Кар. На Эпсилон-III приходится лететь Сьюзен Ивановой, которая тем не менее достаточно быстро находит общий язык с Драалом. Драал предлагает Сьюзен подключиться к Великой Машине. В результате Сьюзен оказывается на космической «тропе», на которой встречает много странного. В том числе она видит записи, предшествовавшие взрыву корабля президента Сантьяго и понимает, какую роль в этом сыграл текущий президент Земного Альянса Кларк. Из-за агента Кларка, на поиски Изначальных приходится отправиться всё той же Ивановой. В этом полете её сопровождает Маркус Коул. «Белая Звезда» летит к Сигме-957. После многочасового поиска Ивановой удается найти одного из Изначальных. Однако Изначальные не желают идти на контакт. Тогда Иванова заявляет, что найдет помощь у Ворлонцев. Это раздражает Изначальных, и они соглашаются помочь альянсу против Теней. Шеридан передает информацию об участии вице-президента Кларка в катастрофе корабля предыдущего президента. В результате информацию об этом участии передают по ISN. После этого между Гарибальди и состоящим в Ночной Страже Заком Алланом происходит достаточно жёсткая беседа. В конце эпизода к Гарибальди приходит Г’Кар и дает Майклу книгу Г’Квана с предложением прочитать её. ---- 6. Dust to Dust (Прах к праху) ---- На «Вавилон-5» прибывает Альфред Бестер. Это вызывает беспокойство на станции, так как Бестер может просканировать членов экипажа и узнать их тайны. Деленн предлагает вариант, сопряженный с риском. Тем не менее Сьюзен Иванова пытается ликвидировать корабль Бестера, однако Шеридан в последний момент отменяет её приказ. Шеридан приглашает телепатов с Минбара. Бестер соглашается на введение препарата, подавляющего телепатические способности. Его прибытие связано с тем, что некто на станции пытается приобрести крупную партию препарата под названием «прах», который позволяет совершить что-то типа телепатического изнасилования. Случаи использования «праха» отмечает и Стивен Франклин. Тем временем Майкл Гарибальди берет след наркоторговца. В итоге большая партия «праха» оказалась перехваченной. Оказывается, что этот заказчик — Г'Кар, который таким способом пытается узнать тайны центавриан. Приняв небольшую доза препарата, Г’Кар получает телепатические способности и идет к Лондо Моллари. thumb|left|Видение Г’ЛанаТам ему удается проникнуть в память посла Центавра. Г’Кар узнает о связах Лондо с Тенями и его роли в нападении на Нарн. Однако в последний момент Г’Кар видит своего отца, висящего на дереве. Призрак отца убеждает сына не желать продолжения войны, убеждает его стать другим, более благородным, более могущественным. Г’Кар сетует: «Почему только сейчас? Где ты был раньше?» И в этот момент он слышит ответ: «Я всегда был с тобой» и видит светоносный ангелоподобный образ Г’Лана (который снова создает Кош). Г’Кар переживает подлинный катарсис. Когда его судят, он полностью соглашается с обвинением. Его приговаривают к 60 дням тюремного заключения. Гарибальди предлагает вернуть Г’Кару книгу Г’Квана, но нарн говорит, что сейчас ближе всего к первоисточнику. После разрешения ситуации вокруг «праха» Бестера в спешном порядке выдворяют со станции. В этот момент он говорит своей помощнице, что он изначально знал, что из затеи с препаратом ничего не выйдет — его синтезом занимался Пси-корпус, однако удовлетворительные результаты не были достигнуты. ---- 7. Exogenesis (Вживление) ---- В одного из обитетелей Трущоб некая группа людей пытается внедрить какое-то членистоногое существо, во время которого человек погибает. Маркус Коул также предпочитает блуждание по Трущобам нахождению в командных отсеках. Там у него есть друг — торговец всяким хламом Дункан, который тяжело болен. Маркус помогает ему деньгами. Там же в нижних отсеках Маркус встречается со своими людьми. При этом он узнает, что один из них — Сэмуэль, больше не собирается помогать Маркусу. Тем временем труп землянина подвергается исследованию Стивеном Франклином, который выясняет что при жизни этот человек был наркоманом. Однако при сканировании тела выясняется, что вокруг позвоночника трупа имеется неизвестный организм. При исследовании выясняется, что это генетически нейтральная биомасса, способная существовать в любом организме. Маркус обнаруживает исчезновение Дункана. Маркус обращается за помощью к Гарибальди, но тот не видит повода для беспокойства. Однако Маркус находит помощь в лице доктора Франклина. Вместе они проникают в нижние уровни, где оказываются захвачены неизвестными. Среди них и Дункан, которому внедрили инородный организм — виндриззи. Обманув охрану, Маркусу удается бежать. Он пытается использовать коммуникатор Франклина, однако прибор запрограммирован на использование конкретным человеком. Тем не менее, Гарибальди поднимает тревогу. Тем временем члены группы объясняют, кто такие виндриззи — существа-симбионты, способные жить бесконечно долго, сохраняя память об иных мирах и иных существованиях. Однако для этого виндриззи необходим организм, с которым они сливаются. Маркус не верит, тогда Дункан выпускает своего винтризи наружу. Франклин, убедившись, подсадка виндриззи — процесс добровольный, соглашается на дальнейшее использование этой практики, однако под его контролем. ---- 8. Messages from Earth (Вести с Земли) ---- Маркусу поручено доставить на станцию доктора Мэри Киркиш, но сразу по прибытию на станцию на них совершают нападение. Доктор спасается только благодаря самоотверженности Маркуса. Она сообщает Совету, что семь лет назад работала в археологической экспедиции на Марсе. Эта экспедиция нашла и раскопала корабль Теней, пролежавший на Марсе более тысячи лет. Экспедиция сообщила о своей находке, но в результате им приказали перейти на другую базу. Через неделю за первым кораблем прилетел другой, которой закончил работы по извлечению корабля из земли. После чего оба корабля улетели. Примерно в это же время в указанном районе был Майкл Гарибальди, который обнаружил оплавленный значок Пси-корпуса. Затем доктор Киркиш рассказала о новом корабле, найденном на Ганимеде. Джон Шеридан решает уничтожит корабль Теней. Прибыв на Ганимед, капитан обнаруживает, что корабль ожил. Белая звезда пытается открыть огонь, но выясняется, что это приводит лишь к минимальному ущербу для корабля противника. Шеридан решает перехитрить его и направляет свой корабль к Юпитеру. Там корабль Теней оказывается под воздействием силы притяжения планеты и погибает. Однако после этого Белая Звезда оказывается под прицелом орудий Агамемнона, корабля Земного Альянса. Шеридан решает совершить прыжок в гиперпространство в атмосфере, что до него никто не делал. Серия заканчивается сообщением о введением президентом Кларком чрезвычайного положения на Земле. ---- 9. Point of No Return (Возврата нет) ---- Джон Шеридан узнает, что на Земле введено чрезвычайное положение, а Сенат распущен президентом Кларком. Так же поступает информация об аресте генерала Уильяма Хейга. Шеф Ночных стражей объявляет сбор. В это время Шеридану передают приказ передать управление Ночным Стражам. Офицер связи проверяет всех сотрудников службы безопасности на предмет готовности к сотрудничеству с Ночными Стражами. Некоторые отказываются, но большинство согласны служить новому режиму. Гарибальди пытается вмешаться, но его арестовывают за отказ присоединиться к Страже. На станции возникают драки. Шеридан должен ввести на станции военное положение, но он находит юридическую лазейку для неисполнения этого приказа. Помощь приходит из неожиданного источника — Г'Кар вместе со своим помощником Та'Лоном предлагают использовать нарнов в обеспечении порядка на станции. У Шеридана возникает план по нейтрализации Ночной Стражи. Искаженная информация об участии нарнов в обеспечении безопасности станции доводится через Зака Аллана руководителю Ночных Стражей. Все Стражи собираются в отсеке, который изолируется. Зак успевает покинуть помещение перед этим, затем выбрасывает повязку Стражей. Нарны действительно вступают в службу безопасности. В замен на помощь Г’Кар просит Шеридана включить его в новый альянс. ---- 10. Severed Dreams (Мятежная станция) ---- К станции «Вавилон-5» с боями пробивается последний корабль генерала Хейга «Александер». Тем временем в Земном Альянсе разрастается кризис. Кларк начинает бомбардировку мирных объектов на Марсе. Об этом сообщается в Межзвездных Новостях. Так же в выпуске новостей говорится о выходе из Земного Альянса колоний на Орионе-7 и Проксиме-3. В этот момент происходит штурм студии. К «Вавилону-5», помимо «Александра», прибывает фрегат «Черчилль». Капитан Сандра Хироси сообщает, что президент Кларк попытается силой захватить «Вавилон-5». Капитан Шеридан решает драться с земной эскадрой. Перед боем Шеридан связывается с отцом. Тот одобряет действия сына. «Вавилон-5» также выходит из Земного Альянса. Командир эскадрильи предлагает Шеридану сдаться, а в ответ на отказ открывает огонь. Помимо сражений в космосе силы Кларка пытаются высадить десант на станцию. Во время боя «Черчилль» получает сильные повреждения, в результате капитан Хироси решает идти на таран крейсера «Роанок». В итоге оба корабля уничтожены. «Агриппа» сильно поврежден, так что Шеридан надеется на передышку, однако в это время с Земли прибывают новые силы — крейсеры «Олимпус» и «Нимрод». В это время из гиперпространства выходят три минбарских крейсера. Деленн объявляет, что впредь станция находится под защитой Минбара. Земные крейсеры решают отступить. «Александер» решает искать союзников и покидает зону станции. Так же со станции депортируют членов Ночной Стражи и сочувствующих Кларку. В конце эпизода Шеридан снимает форму земных сил. Финальный кадр эпизода — в «Зокало» Шеридану оставшиеся на «Вавилоне-5» устраивают овацию. На заднем плане виден порванный плакат «Предателям не скрыться». ; Дополнительный сюжет Деленн получает сведения от одного из своих агентов, что некоторые из неприсоединившихся миров вступили в союз с Тенями и начали войны друг с другом. Так же агент сообщил, что Серый Совет решил не вмешиваться. Деленн отправляется на Минбар. Члены Серого Совета отказываются встретиться с Деленн, однако та силой прорывается на совет. Она распускает Совет. Члены каст жрецов и мастеров покидают Совет. ---- 11. Ceremonies of Light and Dark (Церемонии света и тьмы) ---- Перед церемонией прощания с погибшими в бою Шеридан прогуливается по станции — чтобы показать всем обитателям Вавилона-5, что ситуация контролируется. Он попал под прицел Снайпера — ветерана минбаро-землянской войны. Однако убийству препятствует руководитель подпольной про-кларковской группы. На церемонии Джон Шеридан намеревается надеть форму вооруженных сил Земли в последний раз. После разрыва с Землей возникает проблема с центральным компьютером станции, который контролируется с Земли. Майкл Гарибальди берётся разрешить эту проблему сбросом системы к начальному состоянию и установкой новых паролей. Деленн благодарит представителей кораблей Минбара за помощь в защите станции. Командиры высказывают желание осмотреть станцию. Деленн предлагает провести церемонию Возрождения и приглашает на неё членов руководства станции. Смысл церемонии состоит в открытии своей тайны и отказе от чего-то важного, что мешает дальнейшему прогрессу личности. Однако большинство приглашенных отказывается от участия в ней: * Маркус Коул сперва ссылается на занятость, потом сообщает Деленн, что ему уже не отчего отказываться. Деленн убеждает, что Маркус должен отказаться от памяти о прошлом как вины. * Лондо Моллари считает её бессмысленной и заявляет, что не нуждается в помощи Деленн. * Г'Кар тоже ссылается на занятость, при этом сообщает, что он уже родился один раз и ему достаточно. В это время Снайпер и его единомышленники планируют захватить Деленн и выставить ультиматум Шеридану. Когда прибывает минбарская делегация, они захватывают Деленн и командира одного из кораблей с помощником. От Шеридана требуют отослать минбарский флот и вернуть командование станцией Земле. В качестве доказательства серьёзности своих намерений террористы убивают помощника командира корабля. Маркус пытается достать информацию у обитателей преступного мира трущоб. При этом он жестоко избивает обитателей одного из вертепов. В это время к нему приходит Ленньер и напоминает о церемонии. Маркус считает церемонию на фоне всего произошедшего ерундой и хватает Ленньера за плечо, в ответ Ленньер одной рукой поднимает Маркуса над собой. Он сообщает Маркусу свою сокровенную тайну: Ленньер любит Деленн, однако не простой, а особой возвышенной любовью. При анализе записи разговора с террористами Гарибальди понимает, что их логово находится в 30-ом секторе, а появившийся Маркус дополняет эту информацию тем, что дело происходит на 14-ом уровне. Выясняется, что уровень якобы заблокирован службой безопасности. Шеридан прибегает к хитрости — сперва террористам сообщается дезинформация, а затем устраивают мнимую аварию на уровне. Террористы вместе с заложниками пытаются бежать, при этом они попадают в ловушку. Однако при освобождении Деленн оказывается тяжело раненной. Шеридан жестоко избивает Снайпера. Все возвращаются к вопросу церемонии. Ленньер выражает сомнения в возможности её проведения, однако единомышленники Шеридана находят выход — они приходят к Деленн в медицинский отсек. Каждый из них приносит свою форму. При этом они сообщают: * Шеридан признается Деленн, что уже не представляет свою жизнь без неё * Гарибальди признается, что боится потерять контроль над собой * Сьюзен Иванова признается, что любила Талию Винтерс * Стивен Франклин признается в имеющейся у него некой проблеме (употребление стимуляторов) Взамен старой формы они получают новую. Шеридан объявляет «Вавилон-5» свободным портом. ; Дополнительный сюжет Лондо Моллари встречается с лордом Рифа и высказывает недовольство тотальной войной Центавра. Рифа заявляет, что Центавр справится. Лондо обличает Рифа в контакте с Морденом и требует прервать контакты с Тенями. При этом Лондо сообщает, что Рифа отравлен двухкомпонентным ядом — Рифа получил первый компонент, но если Рифа не откажется от своих планов, то получит вторую часть. Рифа вынужден подчиниться. ---- 12. Sic Transit Vir (Разбитые мечты Вира) ---- Вир Котто делает определенные успехи на карьерном поприще. Поэтому его семья находит ему невесту — Линдисти, прекрасную центаврианку из благородной семьи. Лондо Моллари в восторге от предстоящего брака. Тем временем оказывается, что с Нарна по поддельным документам, оформленным от имени Авраама Линкольна (точная транскрипция — Абрахам Линкони), прибывает множество нарнов. Оказывается, что транзитные документы оформляются в офисе Вира Котто на Минбаре. Во время прогулки Вира с Линдисти по кораблю на них кидается нарн с обнаженным клинком, который выкрикивает шанкар (кровная месть). При проведении расследования выясняется, что нарн прибыл вместе со своим братом для исполнения задуманного. Командование Вавилона-5 проводит расследование происшедшего. Выясняется, что Вир выдал документы для двух тысяч нарнов, однако по документам все они мертвы. Лондо доволен, он считает, что Вир проявляет инициативу, но Вир, чуть не плача, сообщает, что нарны не мертвы — таким образом он постарался вывезти с Нарна женщин, детей, вождей племен, хранителей языка, веры, традиций, а то, что нарны мертвы Вир указывал потому что мертвые нарны никого не интересуют. Вир сожалеет только о том, что не смог спасти больше. Лондо глубоко разочарован. Вир говорит о нарнах со своей невестой, которая, оказывается, с величайшим презрением относится к нарнам. Она предлагает Виру поиграть. Оказывается, ей удалось захватить второго нарна, но она желает сделать Виру подарок — предоставить убить его Виру. Оказывается, Линдисти после захвата Нарна жила там с отцом. Отец Линдисти занимался «усмирением деревень». Это самое усмирение фактически было актами геноцида. Линдисти с восторгом вспоминает о том, как центавриане сжигали деревни. При этом Линдисти сообщает, что собственноручно сотни раз убивала нарнов. Вир в шоке. Лондо же решает, что Виру больше незачем быть послом Республики Центавр на Минбаре. В сцене прощания Вира с невестой тот сожалеет, что они не могут быть вместе, однако в настоящее время это невозможно, так как некоторые идеи Линдисти надо изменить. На это Линдисти отвечает, что ей про Вира говорили то же самое. Однако она выражает надежду на встречу в дальнейшем, которая, впрочем, никогда не состоится. ---- 13. A Late Delivery from Avalon (Пассажир из Авалона) ---- С Земли на Вавилон-5 прибывает странный пассажир — он дезориентирован во времени и пространстве, его постоянно мучают видения, что он пытается найти выход из какого-то темного лабиринта. При прохождении таможенного контроля у него возникает конфликт со службой безопасности, которые обнаруживают у него меч. Незнакомец считает себя королем бриттов Артуром, а его оружие — меч Экскалибур. Маркус Коул и Стивен Франклин пытаются помочь ему, в том числе Маркус готов признать в пришельце настоящего Артура, однако Стивен сомневается в этом и пытается идентифицировать его. Бродя по станции, «Артур» пытается по мере возможности помогать бедным и несчастным, в результате чего вступает в конфликт с местными преступными группировками. Потрясённый мужеством и благородными мотивами действий «Артура» Г'Кар приходит ему на помощью в потасовке. В дальнейшем «Артур» посвящает Г'Кара в Красного рыцаря. «Артур» рассказывает Г’Кару историю битвы при Каммлане — когда между рыцарями Артура и Мордреда была договоренность не начинать битву, пока кто-нибудь не обнажит меч. Однако одного из рыцарей попыталась ужалить гадюка, рыцарь обнажил меч, в результате чего произошла кровопролитная битва. Тем временем исследуя ДНК «Артура» Франклин выясняет в базе данных вооруженных сил земли, что мнимый Артур на самом деле Дэвид Макинтайр, бывший канонир на Прометее, участник битвы на Рубеже. Прометей — корабль земного содружества, который первым вступил в контакт с минбарцами. Минбарцы приблизились с открытыми бойницами, что по их обычаю знак уважения к другой стороне, землянами же это было воспринято как агрессивные намерения. Прометей первым открыл огонь, в результате были уничтожены два минбарских корабля и погиб вождь минбарцев Дукхат. Это послужило началом жестокой земляно-минбарской войне. В больном сознании Макинтайра эта история трансформировалась в историю причины битвы при Каммлане. «Артур» считает для того, чтобы хоть как-то восстановить справедливость, он должен вернуть Экскалибур Озерной Леди. Эту роль берёт на себя Деленн, после чего Дэвид Макинтайр возвращается в обычную реальность. Духовно возрожденный Дэвид Макинтайр отправляется по рекомендации Г'Кара на Нарн, чтобы своим примером воодушевлять участников Сопротивления на захваченной и разграбленной Центавром планете. К сожалению, продолжения этой сюжетной линии нет. ---- 14. Ship of Tears (Корабль скорби) ---- На «Вавилон-5» неожиданно прибывает Альфред Бестер. Он сообщает, что президент Кларк находится под контролем Теней, которые проникли в пси-корпус, а также то, что в секторе 500 может пройти караван с припасами для призраков. Бестер предлагает Шеридану помощь в захвате груза, в котором лично заинтересован. Сведения телепата оказываются верными. Экипажу «Белой звезды» удаётся перехватить транспорт, который оказывается нагружен телепатами, находящимися в анабиозе. При этом среди них оказывается и возлюбленная Бестера. Придя в сознание, одна приходит к панику и пытается защищаться, так что экипажу с трудом удаётся её нейтрализовать, а Бестеру войти в сознание девушки. Выясняется, что Тени используют телепатов в качестве «мозга» своих кораблей. Майкл Гарибальди, изучая книгу Г’Квана, выясняет, что уже в очень далёкие времена телепаты представляли угрозу Теням. Командование «Вавилона» понимает, что у них есть оружие для борьбы с призраками. ---- 15. Interludes and Examinations (Интерлюдии и испытания) ---- Для «Вавилона-5» настал период суровых испытаний — Тени выступили открыто против пограничных миров. Представители бракири обратились за помощью к капитану Джону Шеридану. Шеридан предлагает геймам помочь бракири, однако последние отказываются, заявляя о вступлении в войну только после очевидной победы над Тенями. Тем временем на станцию прибывает Морден. Лондо Моллари находится в радостных хлопотах — он ожидает прибытия своей возлюбленной Адиры, однако перед этим он встречает Мордена, который требует от Моллари продолжения войны. Однако Моллари непреклонен — он против дальнейшего сотрудничества с Тенями. Шеридан пытается понять страгетию Теней. Он пытается обратиться за помощью к Кошу. Кош отказывается, но Шеридан не намерен отступать. Кош обещает помочь, но говорит, что цена помощи будет очень высокой — Коша не будет рядом с капитаном, когда Шеридан полетит на За’ха’дум. Тени атакуют бракири, и в это время появляется Ворлонский флот. Флотилия Теней уничтожена. А на «Вавилоне-5» обнаруживается, что Адира мертва. Лондо в шоке, он считает, что лорд Рифа отравил его возлюбленную. Моллари встречается с Морденом, который поддерживает Лондо в его догадках. Тем временем Морден находит ключ к покоям Коша, куда проникают Тени. В это время во сне Шеридан видит своего отца. Отец признает свои ошибки и говорит Шеридану, чтобы тот не винил себя за то, что случилось с отцом. Отец жалеет, что так мало сделал для Джона и говорит, что пришло время сражаться. Шеридан просыпается и понимает, что Кош погиб. ---- 16. War Without End, part one (Война без конца, часть 1) ---- В серии «Встреча с прошлым» рассказывается, что «Вавилон-4» был отправлен в другое время. «Война без конца» рассказывает, кто и зачем это сделал, и где «Вавилон-4» оказался. В начале эпизода энтил'за Джеффри Синклер получает на Минбаре сообщение от Валена, которое хранилось в запечатанной шкатулке 1000 лет. Он немедленно отправляется на станцию «Вавилон-5», где Деленн получила аналогичное сообщение. На «Вавилоне-5» также стали получать сообщения из 14 сектора, где пропал «Вавилон-4». Сообщение выглядело как крик о помощи от Ивановой, но детали были неясны и сообщение было оборвано. Гарибальди летит на Starfury в 14 сектор. Там он обнаруживает временной разлом, поддерживаемый лучом с Эпсилона-3, где находится Великая машина. Он также получает более чёткую версию сообщения, в которой показывается разрушение «Вавилона-5» под атакой Теней. Сообщение датировано 9-ю днями позднее. После прибытия Синклера на «Вавилон-5» Деленн сопровождает его, Маркуса, Иванову и Шеридана на Белую звезду, и везёт их к пролому. По пути она рассказывает, что в последней войне с Тенями тысячу лет назад главная минбарская станция была разрушена, и казалось, что война будет проиграна. В час великой нужды появилась новая станция — «Вавилон-4». Она также показала им записи, полученные от Великой машины, датированные периодом незадолго до первого исчезновения «Вавилона-4». Запись показывает, как Белая звезда защищает B4 от атаки Теней, и подтверждает, что это они украли «Вавилон-4». Затрас, помогающий Драалу в поддержании Великой машины, присоединился к ним для подготовки Белой звезды и её команды к путешествию во времени. Он дал стабилизатор времени каждому члену команды, чтобы они не оказались «не закреплёнными во времени». До достижения разлома Синклер попросил Шеридана отослать Гарибальди обратно на «Вавилон-5», не раскрывая его присутствия. Белая звезда перемещается на шесть лет назад и уничтожает корабли Теней, а также бомбу, призванную уничтожить Вавилон-4, однако ударная волна от взрыва бомбы настигает Белую звезду и повреждает стабилизатор Шеридана. Он становится нестабильным во времени, исчезает с Белой звезды и обнаруживает себя в будущем через семнадцать лет, в плену у императора Моллари. Лондо говорит Шеридану, что война закончилась уходом Теней, и обвиняет его в том, что прислужники теней пришли на Приму Центавра, после чего показывает ему разрушенную столицу в окно дворца. Белая звезда пришвартовывается к «Вавилону-4», и её пассажиры начинают готовить станцию к транспортировке в прошлое. ---- 17. War Without End, part two (Война без конца, часть 2) ---- Маркус и Иванова очищают сектор между Белой звездой и реактором, вызывая ложную тревогу и заставляя этим экипаж B4 готовиться к эвакуации, а также закрыв сектор герметичными дверьми. В будущем, на Приме Центавра, император Моллари отправляет Шеридана в камеру, где он встречает Деленн. Она говорит Шеридану, что она ничего им не сказала, и что их сын в безопасности. Шеридан удивлён, но Деленн говорит, что она любит его, и они целуются. Он пытается объяснить ей, что он из другого времени и не знает, что произошло, и она понимает это, посмотрев ему в глаза и вспомнив, что он ей рассказывал об этой встрече. Их ведут обратно к Моллари, который оказывается сильно пьян, но он объясняет, что это единственный способ заставить его Стража уснуть. В обмен на их жизни они должны освободить Приму Центавра. Он отправляет их на корабль, чтобы они спаслись. После этого входит Г’Кар, которого Моллари называет своим «старым другом». Моллари говорит, что его Страж может проснуться в любую секунду, что не даст спастись Шеридану и Деленн. После этого Лондо говорит, что у них есть неоконченное дело, и Г’Кар начинает душить его. Вначале Лондо принимает свою судьбу, однако затем глаз Стража открывается, и Лондо начинает отбиваться, в результате чего оба «друга» душат друг друга насмерть. Вир Котто входит, обнаруживает тела и берёт знак императора. По пути к кораблю Шеридана начинает «затягивать обратно» во времени. Прямо перед его исчезновением Деленн предупреждает его, чтобы он не летал на За'ха'дум. Вернувшись на «Bавилон-4», Шеридан материализуется в космическом скафандре, который Затрас смастерил из подручных средств, чтобы помочь стабилизировать Шеридана во времени. Вместе с Синклером Шеридан пробираются к реактору и закрепляют оборудование, необходимое для контроля временных передвижений. Когда они включают оборудование, колебания энергии вновь дестабилизируют положение Шеридана во времени и случайно посылают «Вавилон-4» на четыре года вперед, во время, когда он появился в эпизоде «Встреча с прошлым». Деленн получает короткую «вспышку» из будущего, в которой видит женщину в дверном проеме, приветствующую её, что заставляет Деленн выронить снежный шар. Синклер возвращается от реактора и снимает шлем — он сильно постарел. Он объясняет, что, поскольку он раньше перемещался во времени без защиты (эпизод Встреча с прошлым), теперь он стареет тем больше, чем ближе подходит к собственному времени. Из-за этого он и отослал Гарибальди. Затрас уходит, чтобы починить стабилизатор Шеридана, но пойман стражей «Вавилона-4» и знакомится с Гарибальди и Синклером из эпизода «Встреча с прошлым». Иванова отправляется в рубку «Вавилона-4», чтобы отрегулировать уровень энергии и предотвратить дальнейшие всплески, пока станция эвакуируется. Деленн видит появившегося Шеридана и отдает ему свой собственный стабилизатор, что делает уже её нестабильной во времени. Прошлые Синклер и Гарибальди вместе с Затрасом видят кого-то в голубом скафандре, появившегося в центральном коридоре, Затрас называет его «Единственным». Синклер пытается дотронуться до его руки, но отброшен разрядом. Затрас отдает «Единственному» исправленный стабилизатор, и тот исчезает. Повторяя события эпизода «Встреча с прошлым», падает балка, придавливая Затраса. Не желая оставлять его на смерть, Синклер пытается освободить Затраса, но Затрас говорит ему, что станция вот-вот исчезнет, и что они должны уходить. Когда шаттл с прошлыми Синклером и Гарибальди стартует, нынешний Синклер пытается послать Гарибальди сообщение, но неудачно. До Затраса добирается фигура в голубом скафандре и снимает шлем — это Деленн. Экипаж готовится оставить станцию, но Маркус понимает, что кто-то должен остаться, чтобы отвести «Вавилон-4» в прошлое, и что Синклер скрыл это от них. Маркус вызывается остаться, но Синклер говорит, что он сам должен это сделать, потому что всегда делал это. Перед расставанием Синклер отводит Шеридана, Деленн и Затраса в сторону. Он удивляется, что сначала Затрас назвал его «Единственным», но потом утверждал, что это Деленн. Затрас подтверждает, что Синклер — «Единственный, Который Был», Деленн — «Единственный, Который Есть», а Шеридан — «Единственный, Который Будет». Белая Звезда покидает «Вавилон-4» и возвращается в свое время, предотвратив разрушение «Вавилон-5». Когда экипаж интересуется, что случится с Синклером, Деленн утверждает, что минбарцы тысячу лет назад не приняли бы «Вавилон-4» от человека. Маркус восклицает «Господи! Минбарец, рожденный не от минбарца!». На «Вавилоне-4» Синклер активирует трилюминарий, чтобы войти в кризалис, как сделала Деленн. Тысячу лет назад крейсер древних минбарцев приближается к станции и два минбарца обследуют её. Их встречает Затрас, который ведет их к двум ворлонцам в их бестелесной форме и Синклеру, выглядящему как минбарец. Он представляется Валеном, и объявляет, что у них много работы. ---- 18. Walkabout (Бродяга) ---- Прибывшая на станцию Лита Александер пытается найти того, кто был рядом с предыдущим Кошем в момент его гибели. Джон Шеридан, чтобы отвлечься от проблем, гуляет в скафандре по грузовой палубе станции. В этот момент прибывает корабль с Ворлона с новым послом. Прямо в открытом космосе происходит первая встреча. Корабль как будто приветствует капитана, но уже цветовая гамма его настораживает — если корабль первого Коша был желто-зелёный, то этот агрессивно красно-синего цвета. По прибытии на станцию выясняется, что новый посол так же называет себя Кошем. «Все мы Коши» — представляется он. Затем новый Кош пытается выяснить детали гибели прежнего. Он встречается с Литой и чуть было не душит её. Выясняется, что он искал в Лите частицу погибшего посла Ворлона. Шеридан беседует с Литой, и в этот момент Лита слышит голос прежнего Коша. Затем Шеридан созывает совет, чтобы обсудить догадку Гарибальди о том, что используя телепатов можно бороться с кораблями Теней. Шеридан собирается с Литой встретить корабль Теней и проверить эту гипотезу. Шеридан обращается за помощью к другим мирам. Г'Кар безоговорочно предлагает свою помощь, однако капитан На’Кал отказывается помочь. Шеридана сопровождают только минбарские корабли. Гарибальди обличает Г’Кара в резкой форме, даже возвращает книгу Г’Квана. Тем временем корабль Шеридана встречает корабль Теней. Лита входит с ним в телепатическую связь и понимает, что Тени убили Коша. Лита парализует вражеский корабль, что позволяет Шеридану уничтожить его. Однако корабль призраков успевает подать сигнал о помощи, в результате к месту битвы прибывает четыре корабля. Общее количество телепатов не позволяет парализовать эти корабли, а у корабля Шеридана недостаточно энергии для выхода из гиперпространства. Но в этот момент появляется Г’кар на нарнском крейсере и боевые корабли дрази. Совместные силы землян, минбарцев, нарнов и дрази побеждают Теней. ---- 19. Grey 17 Is Missing (Уровень 17 не числится) ---- После отлёта в прошлое Джеффри Синклера рейнджеры остались без руководителя. Его заместитель Раттенн предлагает стать им Деленн. Церемонию решено провести на станции. Однако на станцию прибывает Нерун, который обвиняет Деленн во властных амбициях. Он напоминает Деленн, что главой рейнджеров должен стать член касты воинов. Он обещает не допустить первенства Деленн всеми возможными способами. Деленн сообщает об этом Ленньеру, одновременно требует об него, чтобы тот ничего не говорил капитану Шеридану. Ленньер решает нарушить слово, не нарушая его, поэтому рассказывает об этом проблеме Маркусу Коулу. Перед церемонией Деленн рассказывает Шеридану историю своей семьи — её мать сразу после рождения вступила в орден сестер Валарии, так что её воспитанием занимался отец, о которой она сохранила самые лучшие воспоминания. Тем временем Маркус находит Неруна и предлагает ему поединок. Нерун вспоминает, что во время войны убил 50 000 землян и согласен на единоборство на боевых минбарских жезлах. Тем временем начинается церемония. Нерун же продолжает поединок с Маркусом, при этом очевидно, что он имеет явное преимущество. Нерун требует дать ответ — за что Маркус готов умереть. Тот, лёжа израненный на полу, отвечает, что за Единного. Церемония подходит к концу, когда там появляется Нерун с окровавленным жезлом. Он говорит, что земляне не стали бы умирать за Неруна, но готовы умереть за Деленн. Нерун же и называет новый сан Деленн: энтил-за. Потом Нерун приходит к раненному Маркусу в медицинский отсек и говорит, что сознает, что дело Неруна неправое и человек оказывается большим минбарцем, чем минбарец. Маркус предлагает Неруну — если тот решит избавиться ещё от каких-нибудь предрассудков, то лучше пусть он выберет не столь болезненный способ. Впоследствии Нерун пожертвует своей жизнью ради Деленн. ---- 20. And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place (И камни возопят, не укрыться) ---- Лондо Моллари пытается нейтрализовать Г'Кара. Для этого он вызывает на станцию лорда Рифа и министра Вирини. Одновременно он посылает Вир Котто к Г'Кару сообщить, что его помощницу На'Тот содержат в подвалах дворца Кха’Ри на Нарне. Г’Кар обращается за помощью к Майклу Гарибальди. В это время люди лорда Рифа захватывают Вира Котто, чтобы узнать план Моллари. Вир отказывается сотрудничать, однако Рифа узнает всё при помощи телепата. Г’Кар же попадает на Нарн и видит жуткую картину разрушений на планете. В это же время там оказывается и лорд Рифа, который просит у коменданта несколько гвардейцев для захвата Г’Кара. И вот в подземелье дворца Кха’Ри встречаются два отряда. Лорд Рифа торжествует. Однако выясняется, что это ловушка, подстроенная Лондо Моллари. Центаврианские гвардейцы уходят, и нарны забивают лорда Рифа насмерть, при этом на его труп Г’Кар подложил кристалл со сведениями, которые Рифа якобы должен был передать нарнскому сопротивлению. Благодаря этому Лондо убеждает министра Вирини, что лорд Рифа изменник. Дополнительный сюжет: К католическому монаху брату Тео прибывает делегация из баптистского пастора Уилла Декстера, буддистского монаха, муллы и раввина. Духовные лица привезли Шеридану информацию с Земли, в том числе от подпольщиков. В остальном католик и баптист препираются во всё время пребывания делегации на станции. Во время приватной беседы баптистский пастор намекает на то, что между Шериданом и Деленн должны быть более близкие отношения. В финале серии Деленн показывает Шеридану, каким флотом отныне тот располагает для борьбы с Тенями — флотом из сотни кораблей типа «Белая звезда», которые находятся под управлением рейнджеров. Шеридан потрясён. Серия завершается его первым поцелуем с Деленн. ---- 21. Shadow Dancing (Танцы с Тенями) ---- В предыдущем эпизоде Джон Шеридан понял, что явится следующим местом основного удара Теней. Сейчас это место названо — сектор 83, где собираются корабли с беженцами, уничтожение которых деморализирует коалицию их противников. В качестве наблюдателей в этот сектор Шеридан посылает Сьюзен Иванову и Маркуса Коула. Деленн обращается за помощью к членам Лиги, однако только дрази практически сразу готовы предоставить корабли для операции против Теней. Иванова и Коул на «Белой звезде» вступают в бой с кораблем-разведчиком Теней, при этом их корабль получает серьёзные повреждения. В это время появляется основной флот Теней, однако Коул успевает дать сигнал Шеридану. В бой вступают корабли «Вавилона-5» и их союзники. В результате кровопролитного сражения им удается одержать победу, но дорогой ценой. Теперь Шеридан и его единомышленники ждут удара по станции, однако Тени используют другое оружие — на станцию прилетает Анна Шеридан, вторая жена Шеридана, несколько лет назад пропавшая без вести на За’ха’дум. Дополнительный сюжет: Стивен Франклин продолжает бродяжничать. Он ввязывается в драку на нижнем уровне и получает тяжелое ранение, в результате чего находится на грани жизни и смерти. В этот момент он встречает свое alter ego. В конце концов Стивену удается добраться до того места, где ему могут оказать помощь. Немного подлечившись, Стивен начинает неформально руководить медицинским отсеком. Заметив это, Шеридан предлагает ему вернуться на его пост. Стивен соглашается. ---- 22. Z’ha’dum (За’ха’дум) ---- Джон Шеридан в шоке от появления его жены Анны. Анна предлагает проводить любую проверку, задавать любые вопросы, она обещает всё объяснить. Взамен она предлагает Шеридану отправиться на За'Ха'Дум. Обследование у Франклина подтверждает, что биологически Анна — та самая жена Шеридана. Только в основании черепа имеются какие-то шрамы. Г'Кар достает у Геимов несколько термоядерных бомб (каждая мощностью в 500 мегатонн). Шеридан требует у Анны рассказать всю историю. Анна соглашается, она говорит, что всё началось не с зонда в Дальнем Космосе, а с обнаружения на Марсе межпланетного корабля неизвестной конструкции (см. эпизод «Вести с Земли»). Оказывается, что на корабле был установлен маяк. На неизвестную планету была отправлена экспедиция, которая и нашла Теней. Экипаж заключил с ними соглашение. Шеридан соглашается лететь на эту планету. Он инкогнито покидает станцию на «Белой Звезде». Перед отлётом Шеридан даёт задание Гарибальди и оставляет сообщение для Деленн, где говорит, что любит её. Так как в «Белой Звезде» использована ворлонская технология, её оставляют на орбите, а Шеридан с женой приземляются на челноке. На планете он обнаруживает, что для них подготовлена достаточно комфортная обстановка, где Шеридан встречает Мордена и посредника, который предлагает называть его Джастином. Джастин, Морден и Анна пытаются убедить Шеридана перейти на сторону Теней. Джастин сообщает, что миллионы лет назад в Галактике уже существовали цивилизации, которые затем покинули эту часть Космоса. Остались лишь ворлонцы и Тени. В это время «Вавилон-5» оказывается окружен кораблями Теней. Сьюзен Иванова отдает приказ запустить истребители. Майкл Гарибальди тоже отправляется в космос. Г’Кар сообщает Ивановой, что не хватает двух термоядерных бомб. Шеридан помимо прочего узнает, что телепаты — это результат генетического воздействия ворлонцев на разные миры. Джастин предлагает Шеридану выбор: перейти на сторону Теней или быть «нейтрализованным». В этот момент Шеридан объявил, что знает о том, что личность его жены была изменена, и она была вмонтирована в один из кораблей. После своих слов Шеридан стреляет из спрятанного пистолета в Теней, бежит по подземным коридорам и попадает под купол над главным городом. Он дистанционно активирует термоядерные заряды и направляет «Белую Звезду» прямо на главный купол. Когда «Белая Звезда» приближается к планете, Шеридан слышит внутри себя голос Коша, говорящий ему, чтобы капитан немедленно прыгал, и тот прыгает в пропасть. Происходит взрыв, уничтожающий город Теней. Корабли вокруг «Вавилона-5» исчезают, с ними исчезает истребитель Гарибальди. В войне наступает затишье. Дополнительный сюжет: Лондо Моллари получает предложение стать советником императора Картажье по вопросам планетарной безопасности. Однако на самом деле это золотая клетка. Тем временем, агент Мордена настойчиво советует Лондо покинуть станцию. ---- Сезон 4 '' «Не отступать, не сдаваться» (англ. «No Surrender, No Retreat»)'' 1. The Hour of the Wolf (Час волка) ---- Час Волка — как объясняет Сьюзен Иванова — это время между 2 и 4 часами ночи, время неопределённого ожидания. Такова атмосфера эпизода, в начале которого ещё неизвестно — жив ли Джон Шеридан и каково состояние Теней. В это время происходит фактически распад альянса против Теней — бывшие члены альянса заявляют, что будут заниматься повышением обороноспособности своих планет. Фактически альянс состоит из членов команды «Вавилона-5», сторонников Деленн и сторонников Г'Кара. Через Вира Котто Иванова узнает о случившемся на За’ха’думе. Деленн обращается к новому послу Ворлона Улкешу, однако тот отказывает в помощи. Г’Кар собирается предпринять поиски Гарибальди, но даже не знает с чего начать. Лита Александер предлагает Ивановой попытаться поискать Шеридана. Деленн с готовностью принимает это предложение. «Белая звезда» появляется на орбите За’ха’дума, однако попытка найти Шеридана оказывается безуспешной. При появлении странной зловещей сущности посреди космоса, проникающей в разум, «Белая звезда» спешно покидает орбиту планеты. Однако Шеридан не погиб, он в это время бродит в подземельях планеты. Там он встречает странное существо… Дополнительный сюжет: Лондо Моллари прибывает на Центавр. Он удостаивается аудиенции у нового Императора Картажье. Выясняется, что высокий пост Лондо получил благодаря агенту Теней Мордену, которому удалось выжить во время взрыва, однако теперь Морден далеко не так самоуверен, как раньше, вдобавок всё его тело покрыто струпьями от ожогов. Оказывается, что Тени решили создать на Центавре военную базу. Лондо в ужасе от планов Теней, но ничего не может сделать. ---- 2. Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? (Что же случилось с мистером Гарибальди?) ---- Незнакомец называет Шеридану свое имя: Лориен. Он сообщает, что Шеридан мертв, вернее завис между Жизнью и Смертью. Так же он постоянно спрашивает Джона: «Кто ты?», «Чего ты хочешь?». В конце концов Лориен сообщает, что он и есть Изначальный. Так же выясняется, что Тени выбрали За'Ха'Дум своей резиденцией, чтобы таким образом показать свое уважение Лориену, но безуспешно. Ещё Лориен сообщает, что внутри Шеридана находится частица Коша. В итоге Лориен соглашается продлить жизнь Шеридану на несколько лет. Дополнительный сюжет: Г'Кар находится на территории, контролируемой центаврианами. Там он находит человека, который продавал вещи с корабля Гарибальди. Этот человек отказывается общаться с Г’Каром, его поддерживает бармен, но тут на помощь нарну приходит Маркус Коул. В месте где они затем скрываются от преследования Г’Кар говорит, что у него до Гарибальди не было друзей, которые не были бы нарнами, на что Маркус говорит, что у него ещё не было друзей, которые были бы нарнами. На след Г’Кара выходит центаврианская спецслужба. В результате на него нападают. Г’Кар пытается сражаться, но силы неравны. Г’Кара доставляют на Центавр, где император Картажье представляет его как подарок Лондо Моллари. И в этом безнадежном положении Г’Кар спрашивает у центаврианского императора: «Вы случайно не знаете, где может быть мистер Гарибальди?» Затем Лондо навещает Г’Кара в его камере. Он сообщает, что из нарна сделают посмешище, затем будут пытать и казнят. Лондо предлагает Г’Кару сделку — жизнь за участие в убийстве Картажье. Однако Г’Кар за это предлагает освободить Нарн. Лондо соглашается. Сам же Гарибальди в этом время находится в заточении — в камере без окон и дверей. Он пытается сопротивляться, но его усыпляют при помощи газа. В этот момент появляется человек в чёрной форме Пси-корпуса. ---- 3. The Summoning (Вызов) ---- ---- 4. Falling Toward Apotheosis (Неизбежность развязки) ---- Открыто выступившие против Теней Ворлонцы, продолжают уничтожать обитаемые планеты с их базами. Экипаж «Вавилона-5» делает всё, чтобы избежать паники на станции. Майкл Гарибальди явно изменился после возвращения. Он стал более раздражительным, у него появились параноидальные наклонности. Однако Стивен Франклин разрешает ему вернуться к работе. Джон Шеридан решает изгнать посла Улкеша со станции и направляет к нему Гарибальди. Однако оружие службы безопасности оказывается бессильным против ворлонца. Тогда Лита Александер сообщает Улкешу, что частица Коша есть в капитане Шеридане. Ей удается заманить Улкеша в ловушку. Улкеш оказывается одновременно под огнем службы безопасности и действием высокого напряжения. В конце концов его скафандр не выдерживает и распадается. Оттуда вылетает аморфное светящееся существо, крушащее всё вокруг. В итоге Лориен советует Шеридану выпустить наружу частицу Коша. Происходит битва Коша и Улкеша, в которой они оба переходят на корабль Улкеша, после чего тот взрывается. Однако Шеридан теряет жизненную энергию, и Лориену приходится восполнять её. Лориен сообщает Деленн, что Шеридан проживет ещё 20 лет. Дополнительный сюжет: Морден сообщает императору Картажье о том, что Ворлонцы начали уничтожать обитаемые планеты с базами Теней. Император поручает Лондо Моллари организовать оборону Центавра. Затем Император показывает Лондо комнату, где хранятся головы его противников и открывает Моллари свой безумный план — дать Ворлонцам уничтожить Центавр, это даст возможность Императору стать богом. В разговоре с Лондо, Шеридан предполагает, что Ворлонцы могут достигнуть Центавр за 7 дней. Лондо разрабатывает план по устранению Императора. С этой целью он уговаривает Картажье провести суд и казнь Г'Кара на Нарне. Именно там он готовит тайный переворот. Эпизод заканчивается тем, что Картажье приказывает выколоть глаз Г’Кару. ---- 5. The Long Night (Долгая ночь) ---- Сьюзен Иванова впервые сравнивает противостояние Ворлонцев и Теней с битвой двух великанов на детской площадке. Джон Шеридан просит Иванову найти Изначальных, однако Иванова видит в этом попытку оставить её в тылу. Один из рейнджеров передает на «Вавилон-5» изображение процесса уничтожения обитаемой планеты. Ленньер сообщает, что Ворлонцы концентрируют свой флот в районе планеты Кориана-VI, на которой живёт более 6 миллиардов разумных существ, и, вероятно, вскоре нападут на неё. Шеридан предлагает план битвы с Ворлонцами. Он решает устроить у Корианы-VI встречу Теней с Ворлонцами. Для этого он решает прибегнуть к дезинформации — отправить Белую Звезду 14 в захваченную Тенями область на безнадёжное задание, предварительно передав её командиру, Эриксону, ложную информацию о том, в районе Корианы-VI находится база альянса. Для того, чтобы Тени в это поверили, информация не должна достаться им легко — ценой жизни всего экипажа. Эриксон принимает необходимость такого поступка и, вместе с экипажем, соглашается выполнить это задание. Дополнительный сюжет: Лондо Моллари убеждает центаврианских аристократов убить императора Картажье. Ему удаётся выманить Императора на оккупированный центаврианцами Нарн, на котором воссоздана почти полная копия тронного дворца на Центавре. Картажье предлагает Моллари стать верховным жрецом его культа. Моллари объясняет Г'Кару его роль в заговоре — он должен отвлечь собой имперскую стражу, чтобы дать Моллари время убить императора. В обмен Моллари обещает увести центаврианские войска с Нарна Г’Кар вынужден согласиться. Вир Котто приносит Лондо орудие убийства — разновидность шприца с нервно-паралитический ядом. Яд нужно ввести прямо в грудь жертвы, после чего она погибает от двойного сердечного приступа (у центаврианцев два сердца). Г’Кар по плану заговора должен разорвать цепи, которые заранее ослаблены. Но перед самой казнью Картажье велит заменить цепи. Г’Кара ведут в цепях перед главами местных городов, чтобы все увидели унижение вождя нарнского сопротивления перед казнью. Г’Кар убеждает свой народ быть сильными в этот момент. При входе в тронный зал Г’Кар, вынесший пытки, все-таки разрывает цепи и кидается на Картажье. Лондо уводит Императора в другую комнату. Картажье в гневе избивает Моллари, в результате чего последний теряет орудие убийства. Однако в это время комнату входит Вир и производит смертельный укол. Картажье умирает. Лондо произносит речь, о том, что гибель Картажье — знак оставить Нарн навсегда. Остальные центавриане согласны с этим. Лондо назначен премьер-министром. Вир после убийства Императора сильно напивается. До этого он никогда не убивал. Лондо убеждает Вира, что тот всё сделал правильно, однако Вира это мало успокаивает. Центавриане покидают Нарн. На Нарне начинается фейерверк в честь освобождения Нарна. Нарны громят тронный зал Картажье. Г’Кар возмущен, он вопрощает своих соотечественников: что они празднуют? Однако его не слушают, ему предлагают стать правителем планеты. Г’Кар отказывается, говоря, что Нарну необходимо коллективное управление. Он призывает нарнов не мстить центаврианам, а восстанавливать родной мир. Один из нарнов бросает Г’Кару обвинение в малодушии — что знает он о страданиях, которые понёс народ Нарна? Вместо ответа, тот хохочет и покидает тронный зал. ---- 6. Into the Fire (В самое пекло) ---- Шеридану удается собрать для последней битвы колоссальный флот. В это время Ивановой наконец-то удается призвать на помощь всех Изначальных. Шеридан отдает приказ разместить среди астероидов несколько ядерных мин. Наконец в районе Кориана-VI встречается три флота: Альянса, Ворлонцев и Теней. Однако, Тени и Ворлонцы идут навстречу друг другу, не обращая внимание на флот младших рас и их призывы прекратить конфликт. Чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, Шеридан взрывает ядерные мины. Начинается битва трёх флотов. Когда к Кориане-VI приближается корабль-планетоубийца Ворлонцев, то Шеридан решает прибегнуть к своему последнему резерву — он вызывает на помощь Изначальных. Те прибывают и уничтожают планетоубийцу. В этот момент, телепатически разговаривая с Шериданом и Деленн через Литу, Ворлонцы и Тени пытаются склонить Альянс на свою сторону, заставив сделать выбор между Порядком или Хаосом. Шеридан и Деленн отказываются. Тогда Лориен возвращает капитана и Деленн в реальность. Однако теперь и Ворлонцы, и Тени отправляют своих посланников на корабль Шеридана. Однако Шеридан снова отвергает выбор. Лориен предлагает и Ворлонцам, и Теням покинуть Галактику. Он и все Изначальные уходят вместе с ними. «Как странно, теперь когда Изначальные окончательно ушли, Галактика кажется меньше. Кажется будто ушло волшебство. Нет, не ушло. Теперь мы сотворим собственное волшебство. Теперь мы сложим собственные предания, теперь мы построим будущее, теперь мы больше не боимся теней» Дополнительный сюжет: Лондо Моллари в качестве премьер-министра пытается принять экстренные меры для спасения Центавра. Лорд Дурано, руководитель разведки, сообщает Лондо, что в смерти Адиры виновен не лорд Рифа, а Морден. Моллари вызывает к себе Мордена с требованием убрать корабли Теней с Центавра. Морден отказывается. Тогда Лондо отдает приказ центаврианской страже открыть огонь по теневым стражам Мордена. Лондо снова требует убрать корабли, но Морден повторно отказывается, ссылаясь на мощь кораблей Теней. Он с ехидцей замечает, что можно разве что взорвать остров, где базируются корабли Теней. Тогда Лондо нажимает на кнопку дистанционного взрывателя. Базы Теней на Центавре больше не существует, их влияния на планете больше нет. Мордена уводит стража, он обещает Моллари, что за него отомстят союзники Теней. Лондо предлагает Виру пройти в сад, чтобы увидеть подарок ему. Это оказывается одетая на кол голова Мордена — исполнение желания Вира, которое он высказал Мордену на вопрос «чего ты хочешь?» в серии «В тени За’ха’дума» . Вир на прощание машет ей ручкой. Лондо сообщает Ворлонцам, что уничтожил все силы Теней на Центавре. Однако, в небе Центавра появляется ворлонский планетоубийца. Вир напоминает, что остался ещё один объект, на который Тени имели влияние — сам Лондо. В ответ на это, Лондо просит Вира убить его и сообщить об этом Ворлонцам. Но это не приходится делать — потеря планетоубийцы в районе Кориана-VI заставляет Ворлонцев вызвать второй корабль в зону боёв. Лондо вместе с Виром решают на время вернуться на «Вавилон-5». ---- 7. Epiphanies (Прозрение) ---- На «Вавилоне-5» отмечают окончание войны с Тенями, однако уже возникают новые проблемы. Президент Кларк собирается закрыть станцию, для чего разработаны особые программы. Он решает начать изоляцию «Вавилона-5», в законодательном порядке запрещает полёты между Землей и станцией. Стивен Франклин начинает работы по вживлению протеза глаза Г'Кару. Майкл Гарибальди испытывает непонятные психологические проблемы. Вдобавок он периодически получает странные шифрованные сообщения. Всё это вынуждает Гарибальди уйти с поста шефа безопасности станции. Он решает открыть частное сыскное агентство. Новым начальником службы безопасности становится Зак Аллан. Единственный, кто выражает бурную радость при встрече с Гарибальди — это Г'Кар. Г’Кар встречает и Лондо Моллари. Но эта встреча происходит достаточно враждебно. На станцию прибывает Альфред Бестер. На встречу с ним Джон Шеридан приглашает Литу Александер. Бестер требует найти технологии на За’Ха’Дум, которые позволят вызволить его возлюбленную. Взамен он сообщает о готовящейся провокации со стороны президента Кларка — нападении элитных сил Пси-корпуса на земной патруль, что потом будет выдано за действия команды «Вавилона-5». Шеридан летит на За’Ха’Дум, а для спасения земного патруля отправляет Сьюзен Иванову, которая успешно справляется с задачей. Миссия же Шеридана не столь удачна — по прибытии на место экипаж «Белой Звезды» видит эвакуацию союзников Теней с За’Ха’Дума. Шеридан отдает приказ о немедленном отступлении, в это время За’Ха’Дум взрывается. Бестер считает себя обманутым и хочет поквитаться с Шериданом. Шеридан же считает, что сигнал об уничтожении планеты был передан Литой и в жёсткой форме требует, чтобы впредь она не предпринимала никаких решений без согласования с ним. Дополнительный сюжет: Лондо Моллари решает на время покинуть Приму Центавра. Для решения вопроса с престолонаследием он предлагает временно избрать регента. Им выбирают Вирини, на которого возлагаются чисто церемониальные функции. В финале эпизода Вирини кажется, что он видит дурной сон. Однако, посмотрев в зеркало, он видит у себя на шее странное существо. ---- 8. The Illusion of Truth (Иллюзия правды) ---- На станцию прибывает репортёр ISN Дэн Рэнделл. Ему удаётся убедить Шеридана в том, что программа будет максимально объективной. Капитан разрешает съёмочной команде работать на станции. Результат превосходит все ожидания. Если программа, сделанная Синтией Торкмен в 2259 году (эпизод «А теперь слово») использовала, в основном, неоднозначный и иногда скандальный материал, то креатив Рэнделла является чистой дезинформацией. Слова интервью и видеоряд вырваны из контекста и смонтированы так, чтобы произвести нужное создателям программы впечатление. Согласно передаче, станцией заправляют инопланетяне, а Шеридан является лишь их марионеткой. Земляне вынуждены ютиться в трущобах, а при проявлении недовольства их помещают в криокамеры (где, на самом деле, находятся телепаты, которых Пси-Корпус пытался передать Теням). Так же демонстрирует ремонт инопланетных кораблей, который преподносится к создание Шериданом флота, который он собирается использовать в войне с Землёй, а также делаются предположения, что землян собираются подвергнуть генетическим мутациям, в результате которых они станут больше походить на инопланетян (в качестве примера приводится Деленн). В материал вмонтировано интервью Майкла Гарибальди, который после возвращения достаточно негативно относится к Шеридану. Помимо этого в программе выступает «эксперт» доктор Индири, который делает предположение, что Шеридан является жертвой синдрома минбарской войны и нуждается в специфическом лечении. Также сообщается, что ферма отца капитана сгорела, а он сам пропал без вести. После просмотра программы экипаж молча расходится. ---- 9. Atonement (Искупление) ---- На станции, несмотря на блокаду с Земли, жизнь идёт своим чередом. Заку Аллану как новому шефу безопасности шьют командную форму, Сьюзен Иванова отправляется на религиозную церемонию Дрази, на которой сильно напивается. Стивен Франклин делает Г'Кару искусственный глаз. Сперва нарн недоволен его окраской, затем приходит в восторг от возможностей (глаз необязательно должен находиться в глазнице чтобы передавать визуальную информацию в мозг). Джон Шеридан решает отправить Маркуса и Франклина на Марс для налаживания контакта с повстанцами. Тем временем Деленн предстоит суровое испытание — её клан недоволен планами вступить в брак с землянином. Минбарка должна пройти сон — состояние возникающее после приёма особого напитка. После этого она и свидетель сна Ленньер обязаны честно рассказать о том, что происходило в нём. Деленн вновь переживает знамство с Дукхатом, дебаты о возможности вступления в контакт с землянами, включение её в серый совет, а также злополучный день, когда предводитель минбарцев погиб. Именно она выбрала тогда путь войны с землянами с целью мести за учителя, о чём потом горько сожалела. Но помимо прочего она услышала последние слова Дукхата, которые тогда прошли мимо её ушей. Выйдя из сна она анализирует происходившее и приходит к выводу, что нужно повторить, «прокрутить» этот эпизод её жизни ещё раз. Тогда она, вопреки правилам, снова входит в сон, причём берёт с собой не только Ленньера, но и члена руководства клана Калленна. Они слышат, как пред смертью Дукхат говорит, что всё дело в наследии Деленн, так как она дочь Валена. Вернувшись из сна, женщина заявляет Каллену, что она не является чистокровной минбаркой, так как Вален — это землянин Джеффри Синклер. И его потомков много среди их расы. Опасаясь волнений после обнародования этой информации, Калленн предлагает другой вариант объяснения допустимости брака Деленн и Шеридана, на основе обычая доваленовской эпохи. ---- 10. Racing Mars (Поездка на Марс) ---- Маркус Коул и Стивен Франклин летят на грузовом корабле на Марс. Здесь они встречают странного попутчика, который представляется Капитаном Джеком. Через какое-то время выясняется, что он — связной повстанцев. Однако члены Сопротивления сперва встречают посланцев с «Вавилона-5» достаточно настороженно. При проверке удостоверений Маркуса и Стивена выясняется, что они недействительны. Во время этого разбирательства появляется «Номер один» — весьма эффектная молодая девушка. В этот момент у Капитана Джека сдают нервы, и он пытается выстрелить в командира сопротивления, однако Маркус успевает выстрелить в Капитана, а Стивен спасет жизнь Номера один. Выясняется, что на связном находился особый нейропаразит. Члены Сопротивления прощают Джека, однако тот уже решил, что делать — берёт тепловую гранату и взрывает себя в марсианском вагоне. Дополнительный сюжет: Джон Шеридан пытается разобраться с Майклом Гарибальди, однако их объяснение ни к чему не приводит. Тогда у Гарибальди появляются новые работодатели. Тем временем Сьюзен Иванова договаривается с контрабандистами о поставках на станцию требуемого оборудования. В конце концов между Майклом и Джоном возникает драка, однако Шеридан в который раз прощает Гарибальди. ---- 11. Lines of Communication (Линии связи) ---- Участились нападения пиратов на пограничный с Минбаром мир Нарсаи, союз с которыми был заключен религиозной кастой. Деленн летит для выяснения ситуации. В полёте её сподвижник Форелл сообщает, что на Минбаре военные начали притеснять жрецов. Прибыв в точку назначения, рейнджеры обнаруживают там неизвестные корабли. Неожиданно их представитель называет себя Дракхом и обращается к Деленн на минбарском языке. В этом момент Форелл неожиданно требует выслушать этих существ. На «Белую звезду» допускают представителя Дракхов. Существо это выглядит весьма зловеще, тем не менее Деленн вступает с ним в переговоры. Форелл уговаривает её вступить с ними в союз в грядущей гражданской войне на Минбаре. Неожиданно минбарец называет Деленн по имени, тогда Дракх быстро покидает корабль. Посол понимает, что эти существа в прошлом были слугами Теней. Флотилия Дракхов начинает атаку на эскадрилью «Белых звёзд». В этом сражении один корабль рейнджеров погибает, остальные уходят в гиперпространство. При этом при попадании в главный корабль погибает Форелл. Однако вместо того, чтобы лететь на «Вавилон-5» Деленн отдаёт приказ об атаке. Дракхи пытаются скрыться, однако их участь предрешена — «Белые звёзды» уничтожают и истребители, и флагманский корабль. Так начинается война с новым противником. Дополнительные сюжеты: Члены Сопротивления на Марсе взрывают гостиницу, где размещаются спецназовцы. При этом погибают гражданские лица, что вызывает ярость у Номера один. Тем не менее встреча с лидерами повстанцев проходит достаточно конструктивно. В конце Стивен Франклин сообщает о том, что Джон Шеридан является сторонником независимости Марса. В финале эпизода Стивен и Номер один становятся любовниками. Джон Шеридан решает включиться в информационную войну. Для этого он предлагает Сьюзен Ивановой начать вещание альтернативного канала «Голос сопротивления». ---- 12. Conflicts of Interest (Конфликты интересов) ---- Джон Шеридан отдаёт приказ Заку Аллану отобрать у Гарибальди блок связи, удостоверение и оружие, что Майкл воспринимает отнюдь не с энтузиазмом. К Майклу же приходит представитель его нового работодателя — Уейд. Гарибальди предстоит нелегально провести на станцию одного человека, однако им оказывается его бывшая возлюбленная Лиз Хамильтон, ставшая женой олигарха Уильяма Эдгарса. Майкл предлагают присутствовать при передаче некоего биологического образца, который якобы способен предотвратить особую патологию у телепатов. Однако в момент передачи на бывшего шефа безопасности и его спутников происходит нападение. Майкл, Лиз и Уейду удаётся бежать, однако Гарибальди замечает, что преследователи предугадывают его ходы. Он понимает, что это телепаты и сообщает спутникам неверную информацию, которую те должны интенсивно обдумывать. Таким образом ему удаётся заманить преследователей в ловушку. При аресте те кончают с собой. Шеридан требует от Гарибальди объяснений. Однако тот отказывается раскрывать всю информацию. Капитан начинает угрожать закрыть бизнес Майкла. В финале эпизода к Гарибальди обращается сам Уильям Эдгарс, который высоко оценивает сделанную им работу. Дополнительный сюжет: Стивен Франклин предлагает Сьюзен Ивановой для усиления мощности передатчика обратиться к Драалу. Там командор встречается с ещё одним представителем семейства Затрасов. Драал соглашается помочь. В финале эпизода выходит первый выпуск «Голоса сопротивления». Шеридан предлагает Лондо Моллари и Г'Кару использовать «Белые звёзды» для патрулирования границ неприсоединившихся миров. ---- 13. Rumors, Bargains and Lies (Слухи, сделки и ложь) ---- Деленн узнает, что на Минбаре началась гражданская война. Она связывается с Неруном, что вызывает возмущение со стороны представителей родной ей религиозной касты жрецов. Двое жрецов предлагают следующий план — распылить в воздухе корабля отработанное горючее, что отравит присутствующих. Но об этом случайно узнаёт Ленньер. На Неруна тем временем нападает представитель его касты. Из речи Деленн жрецы узнают, что в её планы не входит сдача членов религиозной касты. Тогда среди них начинается паника — ведь механизм распыления ядовитого вещества уже запущен. Однако Ленньеру удаётся остановить этот процесс, причем сам он при этом оказывается тяжело ранен, ему после приходится ампутировать часть легкого. Он не выдаёт организаторов заговора, что вызывает сперва удивление, а потом благодарность жрецов. На их вопрос о причинах, Ленньер отвечает, что они упрекали воинов в жестокости и фанатизме, тогда как сами готовы убить своих лидеров. Это вызывает у минбарцев настоящий шок и становится моральным уроком. Ленньер говорит, что сделал это не ради них, а ради Деленн, чтоб не тревожить ее и не разрушать ее особое восприятие мира и веру в своих собратьев. И просит их хотя бы попытаться посмотреть на мир ее глазами. Тем временем Нерун покидает корабль. Дополнительный сюжет: Джон Шеридан находит способ уговорить другие расы разрешить «Белым звёздам» патрулировать их границы. Он создаёт иллюзию внешнего благополучия, что заставляет другие расы подозревать, что их пытаются оставить вне системы обороны. Шеридан приказывает Маркусу расстрелять несколько астероидов, а затем Сьюзен Иванова должна сообщить в новостях, что в указанном секторе ничего не случилось. В итоге на следующем заседании Лиги неприсоединившихся миров её члены требуют начать патрулирование их границ. Шеридан получает необходимые полномочия для перехвата пиратов. ---- 14. Moments of Transition (Переходные моменты) ---- Гражданская война на Минбаре. Столица в огне. Каста жрецов готова сдаться. Предводитель касты воинов Шакири требует капитуляции в течение суток. Нерун предлагает для церемонии храм Варенни. На галереях здания собирается огромное количество людей. Деленн сообщает, что каста жрецов капитулирует, Шакири уже празднует победу, однако посол минбарка замечает, что сдачи религиозной касты недостаточно для единоличного правления воинов. Она предлагает совершить древний обряд — предводители двух враждующих каст входят в круг звёздного огня, и руководить будет та каста, чей представитель будет стоять до конца. Деленн без ропота входит в круг, но Шакири боится это сделать. Тогда Нерун упрекает своего вождя в трусости. Шакири входит в круг, однако быстро его покидает. Видя, что Деленн не собирается покидать круг, Нерун выносит её из круга, затем входит в круг, сообщает о переходе в религиозную касту и призывает минбарцев слушать свою бывшую оппонентку, после чего сгорает в звёздном огне. Деленн созывает новый Серый Совет, но его структура меняется — теперь воины и жрецы имеют здесь по два представителя. Остальные пять принадлежать к касте мастеров. Центр круга остаётся пустым в память о Неруне. Дополнительный сюжет: Майклу Гарибальди звонит Уильям Эдгарс и сообщает, что нужно проследить за беспрепятственным прохождением некоего груза. Так же речь идёт о возможности поездки Майкла на Марс. На «Вавилон-5» прибывает Альфред Бестер. Он обращается к Лите Александер со странным предложением — она получит лицензию от пси-корпуса, но для этого она, во-первых, должна носить форму, во-вторых, после смерти её тело будет передано корпусу для исследований. Находясь в серьёзных материальных затруднениях, телепатка соглашается. В финальных кадрах Сьюзен Иванова показывает Шеридану запись с атакой корабля, подвластного Кларку, на транспорт с беженцами с Проксима-8. Капитан решает выступить против земного правительства. ---- 15. No Surrender, No Retreat (Не отступать, не сдаваться) ---- На консультативном совете Лиги миров Джон Шеридан объявляет о начале действий против преступного правительства Кларка. Г'Кар сразу же поддерживает капитана, вспомнив, что земные власти поступают вероломно не только против своего народа, но и против инопланетян. Шеридан предлагает всем предоставить для защиты станции по одному кораблю класса эсминец, в остальном просит не вмешиваться. В приватной обстановке Лондо Моллари предлагает Г’Кару выступить с совместным заявлением в поддержку Шеридана и предлагает выпить за людей. Первоначально нарн отказывается, но через какое-то время находит посла Центавра в баре и наливает себе стопку. Он согласен подписать заявление при условии, что его подпись и подпись Моллари будут стоять на разных страницах. Тем временем поступает информация о блокаде восставшей колонии на Проксиме 3, которую блокируют шесть земных кораблей «Геракл», «Поллукс», «Юнона», «Немезида», «Веста» и «Фурия», из которых первые два принимали участие в уничтожении гражданских объектов. Выясняется, что «Вестой» командует старый знакомый Шеридана Эдвард МакДуган. Джону удаётся убедить его не принимать участие в сражении, в итоге «Геракл» под командованием ставленника Кларка капитана Тревора Хола оказывается в одиночестве. В сражении принимают ещё два корабля — «Поллукс» и «Немезида», однако первый уничтожается, а второй получает серьёзные повреждения. На «Геракле» происходит смена командования, в результате которой Хола арестовывают. Джон встречается с капитанами кораблей и призывает их перейти на сторону восставших. В итоге один корабль остаётся на защите Проксимы 3, а два других присоединяются к Шеридану. ---- 16. The Exercise of Vital Powers (Реализация жизненных сил) ---- Майкл Гарибальди прилетает на Марс для встречи с Уильямом Эдгарсом. Глава корпорации предлагает сместить Кларка, но не военным путём. Ночью Эдгарс устраивает Майклу сперва жестокий тест, а потом сканирует его при помощи телепата. Результат удовлетворят олигарха. Он более детально посвещает Майкла в свои планы. Вечером у Гарибальди происходит беседа с Лиз Хамильтон, в которой женщина упрекает бывшего шефа безопасности в том, что «он женат на своей работе». В то же время Эдгарс с Уейдом осматривают заражённых специальным вирусом телепатов. Именно это и составляет план олигарха. На следующий день Эдгарс даёт Майклу последнее задание, перед тем, как полностью довериться ему — найти Шеридана с целью последующей передачи Кларка. Майкл предлагает план ареста мятежного капитана через его отца, который принимает особый препарат. Стивен Франклин проводит эксперименты с телепатами, находящимися в криокамерах, однако устройства Теней ему удалить не удаётся. Случайно оказавшаяся в медлаборатории Лита Александер вызывает сознание. Стивен уговаривает телепатку помочь ему в исследованиях. Проведённые исследования удовлетворяют Шеридана, и он отправляет Франклина и Литу на Марс. ---- 17. The Face of the Enemy (Лицо врага) ---- Джон Шеридан успешно развивает наступление на силы Кларка. К восставшим присоединяются всё новые и новые корабли, в том числе его старый корабль «Агамемнон». В этот момент Джон получает сообщение от Гарибальди об аресте Шеридана-старшего. Капитан передаёт командование Сьюзен Ивановой, а сам отбывает на Марс. Стивен Франклин и Лита Александер прилетают на Марс, что вызывает раздражение у Номера один. Вдобавок с собой они берут криохолодильники с телепатами. На Марсе Майкл вводит Шеридану транквилизатор, а затем передаёт людям Кларка, которые для начала просто избивают его. Прибыв на флагман, Иванова узнаёт об аресте Джона. Она решает продолжать борьбу. Тем временем Уэйд наконец сообщает Майклу всю информацию о проекте уничтожения всех телепатов. Выйдя от Эдгарса, Майкл встречает Альфреда Бестера, который считывает из головы Гарибальди всю информацию. Помимо этого телепат сообщает, что же случилось с бывшим шефом безопасности, когда его захватили Тени. Однако его перехватили люди Бестера и перепрограммировали для своих задач. Придя в штаб-квартиру Эдгарса Майкл обнаруживает, что бывший работодатель и Уэйд убиты, Лиз исчезла, а вирус украден. ---- 18. Intersections in Real Time (Разрывы в реальном времени) ---- Джон Шеридан находится в заключении, где к нему применяются самые разнообразные способы физического и, особенно, психологического воздействия по типу «промывания мозгов». В определённый момент допрашивающие даже пытаются имитировать казнь арестованного, но затем вновь продолжаются допросы. Впрочем, противников Шеридана не особо интересуют данные, которые можно получить от него, а добиваются лишь признания подрывной деятельности, причём до такой степени, чтобы Джон затем мог подтверждать это публично… ---- 19. Between the Darkness and the Light (Между тьмой и светом) ---- Майкл Гарибальди встречается с марсианским сопротивлением, однако те хотят его расстрелять за участие в убийстве Джона Шеридана. Только вмешательство Литы Александер, которая проводит глубокое сканирование бывшего шефа безопасности и подтверждает правдивость его слов. После этого Майкл предлагает способ спасения вождя сопротивления. Майкл, Стивен Франклин и Лита находят Шеридана, однако Гарибальди получает при этом ранение, а Шеридан находится под воздействием психотропных средств. Тем не менее в итоге им удаётся добраться до своих. Дополнительный сюжет: На ассамблее Лиги миров по инициативе Лондо Моллари и Г'Кара принимается решение о военной поддержке флота Ивановой в деле освобождения Шеридана. Деленн, попавшая на это собрание в последний момент, восхищена подобным результатом. В это время от пленника командование флота восставших узнаёт, что на них готовят ловушку. Там будут особые корабли Omega-X, построенные с использованием технологии Теней. Иванова принимает решение об использовании в бою исключительно «Белых звёзд». Используя лучшую манёвренность своих судов, потеряв бо́льшую часть своей эскадры, восставшим удаётся уничтожить превосходящие силы противника, однако в бою Сьюзен получает несовместимую с жизнью травму. ---- 20. Endgame (Эндшпиль) ---- Накануне решающего сражения за Марс. На каждый крейсер войск Кларка доставляется по одному телепату, находящему в замороженном состоянии. Тем временем Майкл Гарибальди занимается захватом бункеров по оборонительному периметру. Джон Шеридан на «Агамемноне» во главе колоссального флота «Белых звёзд» и земных крейсеров, ему противостоит армада во главе с генералом Лефкартом на корабле «Аполлон». Лита Александер посылает сигнал телепатам, которые выходят из анабиоза и парализуют управление некоторых крейсеров Кларка. Шеридан отдаёт приказ стрелять по орудиям и двигателям тех кораблей, которые сохранили управление. Тем временем «Белые звёзды» уничтожают системы обороны на Марсе. Маркус Коул просматривает записи медлаботатории и узнаёт об иноземной устройстве, перекачивающем жизненную энергию от одного существа к другому. Тогда рейнджер с телом Ивановой улетает на «Вавилон-5». Так как оборона Марса сломлена, флот Шеридана направляется к Земле. В Женеве в резиденции президента повстанцы во главе с сенатором Кросби пытаются арестовать президента Кларка. Однако тот успевает направить космические оборонительные платформы на собственную планету, после чего кончает жизнь самоубийством. Его прощальное послание состоит из двух слов: «Гори Земля!» Флот начинает уничтожать платформы, однако «Агамемнон» получает серьёзное поражение и не может вести огонь, но остаётся одна платформа, направленная на восточное побережье. Шеридан решается на таран, однако в это время появляется «Аполлон» и уничтожает этот объект. В эфир выходит ISN, которая сообщает о падении режима Кларка. ---- 21. Rising Star (Восходящая звезда) ---- ---- 22. The Deconstruction of Falling Stars (Деконструкция падающих звёзд) ---- Структура сюжета сильно отличается от прочих в сериале, равно как выпадает из общего действия фильма. Некий человек просматривает историю человечества за минувшие годы (как минимум тысячу лет). * 2262 год. На ISN приглашают трёх экспертов, которые обсуждают сложившуюся ситуацию. Из них двое — сенатор с Земли и представитель Марса положительно относятся к Шеридану, а третий, бывший сподвижник Кларка, считает его предателем. * 2362 год. В студии ведущий и двое профессоров обсуждают личность Шеридана, при этом приписывают ему мегаломанию. Неожиданно появляется Деленн, которой к этому времени уже больше 140 лет. Она не вступает в полемику, лишь говорит, что "Джон Шеридан был хорошим, добрым и честным человеком, который заботился о мире, даже когда мир не заботился о нем". * 2762 год. Новое правительство Земли недовольно условиями, в которых оно существует в рамках Межзвёздного Альянса. Некий Дэниэль создаёт голографическую модель интерьера «Вавилона-5» и нескольких членов командного состава для фальсификации истории. Например, снимается эпизод, когда Шеридан приказывает расстреливать пленных, а Стивен Франклин делает эксперименты на детях. Однако, голографическая версия Майкла Гарибальди проникает в компьютерную сеть и транслирует планы заговорщиков на внешние миры. Ответ возмездия не заставляет себя ждать. * 3262 год. Уровень технического развития на Земле после «Большого пожара», имевшего место 500 лет назад, резко понизился. К монаху Олвину приходит послушник с рукописной книгой и вопрошает, были ли Шеридан, Иванова, Деленн реальными людьми или мифами. Монах ориентирует юношу на веру. После его ухода выясняется, что Олвин — рейнджер, координирующий свою деятельность в данном регионе. * Финал. Через миллион лет после произошедшего Солнце должно взорваться, так что человечество покидает Землю. Один из последних людей, оставшихся на планете, после просмотра этой хроники превращается в некую энергетическую сущность, входит в скафандр, напоминающий ворлонский, и покидает погибающий мир. ---- Сезон 5 «Огненное колесо» (англ. «Wheel of Fire») 1. No Compromises (Без компромиссов) ---- На станцию прибывает новый капитан — Элизабет Локли. Джон Шеридан согласен с разграничением полномочий, а сам тем временем готовится к своей инаугурации. Тем временем будущий президент получает зловещий подарок — мёртвое тело рейнджера. Одновременно Шеридан получает сообщение, что с этого дня он может себя считать мертвецом. Другое, уже голосовое сообщение, обвиняет Джона в гражданской войне на земле, при этом террорист объявляет себя одиночкой. Он убивает гейма, чтобы получить его скафандр. Локли приглашает на встречу некий Байрон, представитель группы телепатов, которые не хотят работать в пси-корпусе. Он просит дать им возможность основать здесь колонию. Среди телепатов особенно выделяется молодой человек Саймон, который не говорит, но может проецировать образы в головы других людей. Юноша случайно узнаёт о планах убийцы, но при этом получает тяжёлое ранение. В свою очередь Гарибальди вычисляет личность террориста — это бывший майор спецслужб. На церемонию пускают Саймона, тогда он проецирует окружающим планы террориста, однако при этом погибает. Поняв, что проиграл, майор берёт заложника. Однако Шеридан решает продолжить церемонию инаугурации. Но террорист находит другой вариант — он берёт «звёздную фурию» и решает стрелять в президента. Тогда майора уничтожают. Церемония завершается. Из-за заслуг Саймона Шеридан решает разрешить телепатам основать колонию. Гарибальди же становится шефом новой службы — тайной разведки союза. ---- 2. The Very Long Night of Londo Mollari (Очень долгая ночь Лондо Моллари) ---- Лондо Моллари препирается с Заком Алланом из-за бутылки бивари. Однако сделав несколько глотков, будущий император Центавра теряет сознание. Сперва медики решают, что это отравление, но выясняется, что это сердечный приступ. Тем временем сознание Лондо встречается с гадалкой, похожей на Деленн. Она задаёт один и тот же вопрос: «Ты хочешь жить?». Потом он встречает Шеридана, с которым обсуждают вопросы смерти. Следующим его собеседником становится Вир Котто, который предлагает Лондо выбор — Моллари должен примириться с Г'Каром или умереть. Следующее видение — тронный зал Центавра, а на троне сидит его старый оппонент. Г’Кар напомнил, что именно здесь было принято решение об агрессии против Нарна. Лондо тогда промолчал. Затем нарн напоминает о своих пытках по приказу императора Картажье, во время которых Лондо также ничего не сказал. В реальности в этот момент Лондо пытаются проводить дефибриляцию. В ином мире Г’Кар разрешает Моллари остаться в живых, однако требует извиниться. В конце концов Лондо просит прощения у нарна. Очнувшись, он делает это в реальности. Дополнительный сюжет: Ленньер, не вынеся близость Шеридана и Деленн, решает покинуть станцию и вступить в ряды рейнджеров. Он прощается со своим другом Виром Котто и уходит. В конце фильма он прощается и с Деленн. ---- 3. The Paragon of Animals (Венец всего живущего) ---- Майкл Гарибальди предлагает использовать телепатов со станции в разведывательных целях. Однако сперва Байрон отказывается сотрудничать с ними. В этот момент на станцию прилетает рейнджер, который принёс весть из мира Энфили, который находится в трудной ситуации. Физическое состояние самого вестника крайне тяжёлое. Однако перед смертью Лита Александер успевает просканировать его. Таким образом, Альянс поставлен перед вопросом, помочь Энфили или нет? Так как указанная планета находится в галактике Дрази, то Шеридан обращается к ним за помощью. Президент решает отправить туда крупную группу «Белых звёзд». В приватной беседе Лита обсуждает с Гарибальди ощущения телепатов при сканировании умирающих. Она рассказывает, что у Бестера неоднократно был такой опыт, что весьма изменило его. Майклу удаётся уговорить Литу побеседовать о планах шефа безопасности с телепатами. Байрон соглашается помощь только после её личной просьбы. Он же сообщает, что в ситуации с Энфили виноваты Дрази, которые спонсируют рейдеров. Когда информация об этом доходит до Шеридана, он меняет тактические планы. Затем информация о произошедшим доводится до членов совета Альянса. Посол Дрази приходит в замешательство. Он обещает оставить Энфили в покое в случае, если ему предоставят возможность отозвать флот. ---- 4. A View from the Gallery (Взгляд с галёрки) ---- На «Вавилон-5» происходит нападения неизвестного противника. А тем временем на станции продолжают выполнять рутинную работу два техника — Мак и Бо. Они делают своё дело, настраивают оборудование, обсуждают дела на станции, а также земные и инопланетные кулинарные блюда. При этом они встречаются со Стивеном Франклином, Элизабет Локли, Майклом Гарибальди, Джоном Шериданом, Деленн, Лондо Моллари, Г'Каром и телепатом Байроном. Однажды Мак и Бо даже попадают в отсек, куда проник инопланетный десант, и принимают участие в битве с ним, однако их быстро отправляют в убежище. После того, как противник уничтожен, техники сперва рассуждают о том, что им теперь придётся всё убирать, но затем видят погибших пилотов и думают, что они погибли в том числе и за свободу и безопасность Бо и Мака. ---- 5. Learning Curve (Кривая обучения) ---- На «Вавилон-5» прилетают два преподавателя рейнджеров Зех Тарвал и Зех Дархан в сопровождении новобранцев — представителя касты жрецов Танньера и касты воинов Растенна. Тем временем криминогенную ситуацию на станции пытается контролировать некий Трейс, прибывший сюда после изгнания с Беты-7. Он решает провести несколько акций устрашения, в том числе планирует убить Зака Аллана. Деленн проводит совещание с Тарвалом и Дарханом, которые считают, что не все расы способны проходить обучение на рейнджеров. В качестве примера они приводят Пакмара. Однако Деленн замечает, что на падальщиков никто не обращает внимания, поэтому они могут быть идеальным курьерами. Также ей рассказывают о Ленньере. Деленн просит наставников беречь её бывшего помощника. Тем временем Танньер и Растенн гуляют по станции, в том числе заходят на нижние палубы. Здесь они слышат крики о помощи. Если Растенн размышляет, соответствует ли участие в подобной переделке статусе рейнджера, то Танньер в одиночку нападают на толпу вооружённых бандитов. Его жестоко избивают, но он остаётся жив. Наставники решают использовать ситуацию для обучения. Несмотря на несогласие Элизабет Локли, рейнджеры собираются разобраться в случившемся самостоятельно. Охрана покидает Трущобы, что Трейс сперва воспринимает как признак своей силы. Однако его людей нейтрализует Танньер, а затем наставники рейнджеров дают бандиту боевой шест и предлагают сразиться с учеником. В конце концов Танньер побеждает Трейса, которого затем передают службе безопасности станции. В свою очередь Деленн просит включить проявившего себя ученика в президентскую охрану. ---- 6. Strange Relations (Странные отношения) ---- Деленн, узнав, что Элизабет Локли — бывшая жена Шеридана, встречается с ней и достаточно дружески беседует. На станцию прибывает Бестер со своими людьми с целью арестовать мятежных телепатов. Майкл Гарибальди пытается напасть на члена пси-корпуса, однако Локли приказывает арестовать бывшего шефа безопасности. Вдобавок она находит юридическую лазейку для пребывания Бестера на станции. Лита Александер пытается воспрепятствовать миссии пси-корпуса. После ухода Бестера она просит Байрона спрятать его людей. Тем временем между Гарибальди и Локли происходит откровенный разговор, в ходе которого капитан рассказывает о своём недолгом браке с Шериданом. Помимо этого Локли соглашается дать Бестеру людей для охоты на мятёжных телепатов, что успешно выполняется. Однако Локли находит новую лазейку — так как телепаты давно уже не были на Земле, то все они подлежат шестидесятидневному карантину. Дополнительный сюжет: Лондо Моллари готовится к отбытию на Центавр, где его уже выбрали императором. Он ждёт лишь кончины регента Вирини. Однако корабль, который прибыл за Лондо, взрывается после введения навигационных координат. Деленн предлагает Г'Кару стать телохранителем Лондо, что нарн воспринимает с восторгом, так как это достаточно унизительно для центавриан. ---- 7. Secrets of the Soul (Секреты души) ---- На «Вавилон-5» прибывают новые телепаты, что вызывает недовольство шефа безопасности Зака Аллана. Он говорит с Литой Александер, на что она отвечает, что Байрон дал смысл её существованию. Во время движения по станции главу телепатов избивает враждебно настроенная толпа, однако тот совершенно отказывается сопротивляться. Лита встревожена поступком Байрона, однако тот говорит, что иначе бы избили всех. Он предлагает Александер провести ночь с его единомышленниками. Однако поступок Байрона вовсе не способствует развитию взаимопонимания между телепатами и обычными людьми. Тот же хулиган, который избил Байрона, вскоре нападает на способного к телекинезу Питера. Тот вяло пытается защищаться, однако в результате его жестоко избивают. Телепаты, вопреки заветам Байрона, начинают мстить доступными им способами, в том числе убивают обидчика. Байрон сильно расстроен, и Лита пытается его утешить. Она пытается вступить с мужчиной в сексуальную связь несмотря на то, что Александер сильно изменена ворлонами, но её видения во время секса видят и другие. В результате выясняется, что телепаты — продукт генетических экспериментов ворлонов. Дополнительный сюжет: Стивен Франклин изучает болезни, существующие у других рас. При этом он пытается (хотя и не слишком успешно) исследовать пищеварительную систему Пакмара. Затем встречается с послом Хаяков Тал и атташе Киррин. Они соглашаются дать информацию, однако она оказывается весьма ограниченной. Франклин изучает материалы других цивилизаций и узнаёт о хаяк-до. Оказывается, что в мире хаяков было два вида — хаяк и хаяк-до. Однако двести лет назад представители второй цивилизации были уничтожены. Всего было уничтожено 40 миллионов существ. Однако расплатой за этой стало вымирание расы хаяков. Теперь Тал просит Франклина помочь, однако тот говорит, что его сил недостаточно. ---- 8. In the Kingdom of the Blind (В царстве слепых) ---- Лондо Моллари возвращается на Центавр. Шокируя присутствующих, он сообщает, что Г'Кар является его телохранителем. Тем временем на планете происходит что-то странное. К Лондо приходит его друг лорд Джано, сведения которого ещё больше настораживают будущего императора. После этой встречи Джано убивают спутники регента Вирини. Придворные Центавра выдают Г’Кару гвардейца, который осуществлял его экзекуцию, однако нарн отказывается мстить. В это время приходит информация о том, что Джано якобы повесился. По дороге к регенту на Лондо происходит нападение, однако Г’Кар и неизвестное существо уничтожают налётчиков. В конце концов Моллари всё-таки встречается с регентом. Вирини намекает Лондо о существовании таинственных стражах, которые омрачают его жизнь. Оставшись один, регент наказывается этими самыми стражами. Лондо решает, что «Вавилон-5» более безопасное место, чем королевский дворец на Центавре. Дополнительный сюжет: Джон Шеридан получает информацию о странных нападениях на корабли членов Альянса. Байрон решает разобраться с наследием Ворлонов. Он обращается к Гарибальди, надеясь с его помощью обратиться к Совету Альянса. Там он сообщает о генетических экспериментах Ворлонов, приведших к созданию телепатов. При этом он начинает шантажировать членов Совета. Дрази нападают на одного из телепатов, но те дают отпор. На станции начинается насилие. Шеридан разрешает задержать телепатов, на что Байрон предлагает изолировать колонию, однако другие не соглашаются с ним. Происходит раскол. Зак объявляет Байрону ультиматум. ---- 9. A Tragedy of Telepaths (Трагедия телепатов) ---- Обстановка на станции накаляется. Телепаты во главе с Байроном забаррикадировались в своём отсеке и заварили входы. Рабочим, пытающимся вырезать дверь, они внушают, что за дверью находится бомба. Элизабет Локли вызывает Бестера, а тем временем ушедшие от Байрона телепаты захватывают арсенал и начинают прямо-таки боевые действия. И в совете дела идут негладко — посол Дрази демонстрирует обломки корабля Бракири, якобы подобранные на месте нападения пиратов, в свою очередь посол Геймов показывает уже куски корабля Дрази. Многие думают, что телепаты помогают именно их противнику. Джон Шеридан распоряжается отправлять в подобные места эскадрильи «Белых звёзд», что должно охладит горячие головы. Дополнительный сюжет: Случайно выясняется, что в заброшенной части императорского дворца Центавра уже более двух лет содержится На'Тот. Г'Кар требует от Лондо Моллари немедленно освободить её, однако даже премьер-министр не может отменить приказ императора, даже покойного. Но недаром у посла Центавра такой опыт интриг и махинаций — он даёт команду охраннику уйти в другое крыло, а через три дня замуровать «останки» нарнийки, а сам переодевает её в костюм центаврианки и выводит к звездолёту. ---- 10. Phoenix Rising (Как феникс из пепла) ---- Бестер и его люди готовы начать захват мятежных телепатов. Однако Гарибальди пытается убить Бестера. Но здесь выясняется, что в голову Майкла вложены модифицированные правила Азимова, согласно которым шеф разведки Альянса не может причинить физический вред Бестеру. Байрон рассказывает Лите, что его телепатический уровень П-12 и когда-то он был сотрудником элитного подразделения пси-корпуса. Однажды Байрон получил от Бестера приказ расстрелять безоружных землян. Тогда он выполнил приказ, но с тех пор ненавидит насилие. Однако Байрону не удалось довести свои мысли до своих сподвижников — вооружённые мятежники захватывают медлабораторию с Гарибальди и Стивеном Франклином в том числе. Лите удаётся провести Байрона в медлабораторию. Видя, что его сподвижники готовы к насилию, молодой человек стреляет в одного из них. Байрон освобождает заложников, обещает, что виновные в насилии сдадутся лично капитану Локли, взамен просит отпустить остальных. Однако Бестера подобный вариант не устраивает. Он провоцирует вооружённый конфликт, в ходе которого Байрона ранят. Так как руководитель мятежных телепатов не видит выхода из ситуации, то он взрывает себя и своих сподвижников. Однако он передаёт Лите информацию о своих делах, которую она доводит до остальных. ---- 11. Day of the Dead (День мёртвых) Данный эпизод размещался под номером 8 во время первоначального показа сериала и на DVD. В других источниках он размещается под номером 11 после эпизода Phoenix Rising или даже под номером 12 после The Ragged Edge. Так как его события не связаны напрямую с другими эпизодами сезона, его истинное расположение неопределённо. ---- Раса бракири покупает на одну ночь у капитана Элизабет Локли часть станции размером в одну милю для проведения церемонии, именуемой «День мертвеца». Всерьез эту весть воспринимают только Г'Кар, который бежит из проданного сектора и спит прямо на полу, и Ленньер, который, наоборот, готовится к максимально активному участию в церемонии. Также в зону Бракири попадают Элизабет Локли и Майкл Гарибальди. Встречи в День мёртвых: * К Гарибальди приходит его подруга Доджер, погибшая во время секретной операции земного десанта на планете Акдор (эпизод Десант). Она безуспешно пытается склонить Гарибальди к любовным утехам, но Майкл, с одной стороны, постоянно вспоминает о Лиз Хемптон, с другой, помогает Локли установить межзвездную связь. * Лондо Моллари ожидает появление духа первого императора Центавра (даже ставит его портрет), однако к нему приходит его погибшая возлюбленная Адира Тэри. Лондо счастлив и говорит, что предпочел бы подобное существование императорскому сану. * К Элизабет Локли приходит ее близкая подруга по неформальной юности Зои (в частности, с тех пор секретный пароль Локли, который она ставит на документы — «Зои мертва»). В конце общения она всё-таки сознается Элизабет в том, что покончила с собой. * К Ленньеру приходит Морден, который сообщает минбарцу, что тот в будущем предаст рейнджеров. Эта новость в дальнейшем сильно угнетает Ленньера. После окончания празднования бракирского Дня мертвых Локли передает Шеридану весть от Коша, также пришедшую с того света: «''Когда наступит длинная ночь, возвращайся к концу начала''». ---- 12. The Ragged Edge (Зазубренный край) ---- Члены Альянса игнорируют заседания совета, так как считают, что Альянс не может обеспечить безопасность их транспортников. Для выяснения ситуации на планету Дрази отправляется Гарибальди. Здесь он встречается со своим другом Тафиком Азиром, который готов помочь найти пилота, выжившего после нападения центаврианских кораблей. Однако когда Тафик идёт договариваться насчёт отправки Майкла на станцию, его убивают. Затем нападению подвергается сам Гарибальди. На улице на шефа разведки Альянса нападают неизвестные в капюшонах. Пилота также убивают. Единственно, что достаётся Майклу — странный предмет. Гарибальди эвакуируют с планеты при помощи «Белой звезды». Уже на станции предмет удаётся идентифицировать — это пуговица с мундира центаврианского гвардейца. Агрессивность же Дрази рассматривают как следствие перевозки пилотом запрещённых грузов. После возвращения на станцию Г'Кар обнаруживает, что стал очень популярным. Выяснилось, что в его отсутствие некоторые нарны взяли его рукопись и скопировали, затем её скопировали друзья друзей и так далее. Затем книгу издали, в итоге её тираж составил около 600 000 экземпляров. Стивен Франклин получает предложение занять должность директора центра ксенобиологических исследований на Земле после ухода на пенсию в конце года прежнего руководителя. ---- 13. The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father (Корпус — мать, корпус — отец) ---- Штаб-квартира пси-корпуса. К Бестеру двух практикантов — Лорен Эшли и Чена Хикару. Неожиданно члену псинадзора дают задание по расследованию убийства одного из телепатов. Подозреваемый — Джонатан Харрис. И беглец, и преследователи прибывают на «Вавилон-5». Бестер выслеживает Харриса, однако практиканты решают самостоятельно взять его. В кают оказывает труп. На станции находится ещё один труп, при вскрытии которого обнаруживается что-то типа взрыва мозга. Понимая серьёзность ситуации, Бестер требует прислать ему всё содержимое комнаты Харриса. Студенты также привлечены к поискам, однако когда Чен пытается позвонить шефу, его убивают. Оказывается, Харрис нашёл здесь сообщника. Бестер и Лорен просматривают запись тренировки бывшего студента. Член псинадзора обращает внимание на фразу «Он сказал: Отстань!» Бестер понимает, что внутри Харриса было несколько личностей: одна — П-10, другая П-12. В результате розыскных мероприятий беглеца и его помощника находят. Бестер улетает назад вместе со студенткой и задержанными. Лорен просит дать ей разобраться с землянином, которого она просто выбрасывает за борт. ---- 14. Meditations on the Abyss (Медитации над бездной) ---- Деленн обращается к Ленньеру за помощью в поиске улик, доказывающих причастность центавриан к атакам на членов Межзвёздного Альянса. Задание даётся без извещения об этом Шеридана. Тогда же Ленньер рассказывает о беседе с Морденом во время дня умерших, однако Деленн считает, что это невозможно. Минбарец попадает на «Белую звезду-27», где вместе с другим рейнджером Финделлом отправляется в патруль. Там их неожиданно оставляют с небольшим запасом воздуха. Однако это оказывается лишь испытанием. Финделл провалил тест. Следующий тест — поиск боеголовок в поясе астероидов. У Финделла и здесь проблемы, тогда молодой минбарец решает совершить суицид. Ленньер таранит корабль товарища, а затем ссылается на неполадки в управлении. Капитан решает впредь отправить Финделла на Минбар в центр набора новобранцев, а в приватной беседе одобряет действия Ленньера. Лондо Моллари сообщает Виру, что его помощник — наиболее вероятная кандидатура на должность посла Центавра на «Вавилоне-5». В это же время он находит жучок Дрази среди продуктов, приобретённых Котто. Лондо говорит кучу гадостей о жене посла Дрази, а затем на совете заявляется о подслушивающем устройстве. Вир в свою очередь громит лавку торговца. Стивен Франклин изготавливает новый глаз для Г'Кара, взамен он просит разрешения присутствовать на встречах, на которых обсуждается новая книга посла. ---- 15. Darkness Ascending (Тьма надвигается) ---- Ленньер замечает, что перед каждой атакой за 20 часов до этого с Центавра приходит закодированный сигнал. Он беседует об этом с капитаном корабля, однако тот замечает, что это не входит в их задание. Ленньер тайно покидает «Белую звезду». Начинаются его поиски, однако рейнджер отсутствует слишком долго, однако Деленн уверена в том, что он жив. Тем временем сам Ленньер случайно обнаруживает центаврианский корабль и в тайном режиме прикрепляется к нему. После выхода из гиперпространства этот корабль атакует мирные транспортники. Ленньер после съёмки всего происходящего прячется среди обломков, а затем подаёт сигнал бедствия. Эти доказательства окончательно убеждают руководство Альянса в причастности центавриан к нападениям. К Гарибальди приезжает его возлюбленная Лиз Хемптон. Однако при осмотре каюты своего возлюбленного она обнаруживает початую бутылку. Женщина требует от Гарибальди отказаться от выпивки хотя бы на время её присутствия. Лита Александер, поняв, что попытки наладить контакт с земными корпорациями терпят неудачи, вспоминает о предложении Г'Кара пятилетней давности о передачи своей ДНК взамен на щедрое вознагражение. После теста на честность нарн соглашается на подобную сделку. ---- 16. And All My Dreams, Torn Asunder (И все мои мечты разорваны на части) ---- На консультативном совете Межзвёздного Альянса предоставляются доказательства того, что за атаками на транспортные корабли стоят Центавриане. Лондо Моллари глубоко возмущён этими предположениями, однако кроме эмоциональных никаких аргументов представить не может. На совете Альянса принимается решение о блокаде Центавра. Лондо пытается связаться с правительством, однако военный министр заявляет, что это нарны используют захваченные корабли. Затем Моллари передаются решения регента, которые он озвучивает на очередной сессии совета. Центавр выходит из Альянса. Лондо покидает «Вавилон-5». Г'Кар, несмотря на опасность, летит вместе с ним. Зак Аллан находит Гарибальди совершенно пьяным, тем не менее Джон Шеридан поручает ему важное задание по координации «Белых звёзд», что может предотвратить военные действия. Однако Гарибальди просто напивается. Происходит военное столкновение Дрази и Центавриан, но до Лондо эта информация не доводится. Тем временем Стивену Франклину приходится прятать Вира Котто от разъярённой толпы. На Центавре арестовывают Г’Кара. Возмущённый этим, Лондо требует, чтобы его задержали вместе с нарном. В итоге они сидят в одной камере. ---- 17. Movements of Fire and Shadow (Движения огня и тени) ---- Центаврианские корабли планируют уничтожать входы в гиперпространство. Тем временем Джон Шеридан предлагает Деленн приступить к созданию нового класса «Белых звёзд» — совместный проект Земли и Минбара. Для уточнения возможности такого проекта посол вылетает в родной мир. Тем временем к станции приближается беспилотный корабль, целью которого является уничтожение точки входа рядом с «Вавилоном-5». Только экстренными мерами его удаётся уничтожить. Вир Котто предлагает Стивену Франклину и Лите Александер выяснить, почему Дрази не выдают тела погибших Центавриан. За огромное вознаграждение телепатка соглашается. В мире Дрази они встречаются с доктором, который первоначально пытается скрыть правду, однако используя свои возможности Лита заставляет его показать действительное положение дел. Доктор приводит в хранилище странных артефактов, в которых Лита узнаёт созданные по технологии Теней устройства для беспилотного управления кораблями. После беседы того, как эта информация доводится до Шеридана, президент понимает, что за этим стоят отнюдь не Центавриане. В гиперпространстве на корабль Деленн нападают центаврианские корабли. «Белая звезда» получает серьёзные повреждения и зависает в гиперпространстве. На «Вавилоне-5» происходит военный совет, на котором ставится вопрос о странной стратегии Центавриан — одна часть флота защищает гражданские цели, тогда как другая хаотично нападает на всех подряд. Однако Дрази и Нарны утверждают, что враг мог изменить стратегию. После ухода Шеридана военачальники других рас договариваются о совместном нападении на главную планету Центавра. Моллари решает встретиться с регентом, однако просто выйти из камеры он не может. Тогда Г’Кар использует неприятную способность нарнов портить воздух. Когда Лондо удаётся встретится с регентом, то узнаёт от Вирини, что предстоят большие перемены, но он счастлив, что не доживёт до них. Выясняется, что напоследок регент отослал все суда, охраняющие Центавр и отключил защитную систему. Последнее, что видит Лондо — корабли Нарнов и Дрази в небе над императорским дворцом. ---- 18. The Fall of Centauri Prime (Падение Примы Центавра) ---- Главная планета Центавра оказывается лёгкой добычей для флота Нарнов и Дрази. Из пустого дворца Лондо Моллари видит, как горит столица. В этот момент регент Вирини знакомит его с Дракхом, который напоминает о последних словах Мордена. Теперь слуги Теней пришли отомстить за своих хозяев. Помимо этого, Центавр Прайм избран Дракхами в качестве своего нового дома. Лондо отказывается, однако его предупреждают, что планета заминирована атомными зарядам, и в случае его отказа будет произведены взрывы, воронки от которых не будут различимы среди следов вражеских бомбардировок. Вирини предлагает Лондо единственный выход — регент совершит самоубийство, а новый император заявит, что войну развязал его безумный предшественник. Так же Вирини показывает стража — особое создание Дракхов, которое контролирует сознание того, на ком паразитирует. Когда паразит покидает регента, тот умирает. Лондо последний раз беседует с Г’Каром (который прощает Моллари), а затем идёт к Дракху и получает от него своего стража. После этого Моллари связывается с флотом и приказывает им прекратить атаку, затем — с Шериданом, которому сообщается версия о единоличном приказе регента развязать войну. Помимо этого Лондо соглашается на помощь в поисках Деленн взамен на уменьшение контрибуций. На Центавр прибывают Вир Котто, Шеридан и Деленн, там же находится Г’Кар, однако Лондо отказывается пригласить их на свою интронизацию. Помимо прочего он сообщает, что Центавр выходит из Межзвёздного Альянса. Вир Котто назначается послом на «Вавилон-5», после чего отсылает всех своих бывших союзников с планеты. В финальном кадре Лондо, облечённый регалиями императора, сидит в полном одиночестве на своём троне. ---- 19. Wheel of Fire (Огненное колесо) ---- Проблемы Майкла Гарибальди с алкоголем становятся очевидным для всех. Джон Шеридан на время отстраняет его от работы. Элизабет Локли пытается помочь бывшему шефу разведки, она рассказывает ему о своём отце и о себе, о пристрастии обоих к алкоголю и к психотропным веществам. Помимо прочего, капитан вызывает на станцию старую возлюбленную Гарибальди Лиз Хемптон, которая предлагает Майклу помочь ей управлять корпорацией покойного мужа. Г'Кара крайне утомляет поклонение со стороны соплеменников. Доходит до того, что Кха-Ри требуют возвращения его на Нарн, при этом одна половина совета хочет передать ему верховную власть, а другая — ждёт благословения. Станция и так переполнена нарнами, но они всё прибывают и прибывают. Вдобавок ко всему Кха’Ри угрожают бойкотом станции, если Совет Альянса не уговорит его вернуться в родной мир. Земная безопасность взволнована деятельностью Литы Александер по финансированию террористической деятельности против пси-корпуса. Так как её телепатические способности многократно возросли, арестовать её удаётся только при помощи Шеридана. Г’Кар, который тоже не может оставаться на станции, предлагает Лите улететь в космос. Перед этим Александер имеет беседу с Гарибальди, во время которой они обсуждают способы сотрудничества в борьбе с пси-корпусом и Бестером лично. Вдобавок выясняется, что Деленн беременна от Шеридана. Как может протекать такая беременность — тайна для врачей, в том числе и Стивена Франклина. ---- 20. Objects in Motion (Объекты в движении) ---- С Марса прилетает Номер один (её настоящее имя Тереза Холлоран). Она сообщает, что на Майкла Гарибальди и Лиз Хэмптон готовится покушение, подготовленное коррумпированным руководством корпорации её бывшего мужа. Террорист убивает одного из сотрудников службы безопасности и пытается модифицировать коммуникатор. Однако Зак Аллан разгадывает план убийцы. Лита Александер принимает предложение Г'Кара о полёте к звёздам. Для Майкла и посла Нарна на станции устраивается церемония прощания, во время которой службе безопасности легко удаётся остановить наёмного убийцу, но в это время на Г’Кара совершает покушение его фанатичный поклонник. Однако в результате он попадает в Лиз Хэмптон. Майкл с помощью Литы Александер узнаёт, что за покушением стоит совет директоров «Эдгарс Индастриз». После того, как Лиз приходит в сознание, Гарибальди организовывает церемонию бракосочетания. По коммуникативной связи он связывается с руководством корпорации и сообщает, что владеет приватной информацией о всех их. Вдобавок он презентует нового шефа межзвёздной безопасности — Терезу Холлоран. Напоследок Майкл требует увольнения всех членов совета директоров. Г’Кар и Лита покидают станцию. У Терезы и Стивена происходит последнее свидание. На станцию возвращается Деленн, однако она сообщает, что строительство центра Межзвёздного Альянса на Минбаре практически закончено. Майкл тоже улетает, напоследок он прощается с Шериданом и его женой. ---- 21. Objects at Rest (Объекты в покое) ---- На «Вавилон-5» прилетает Та'Лон, которого Г'Кар назначил своим преемником в должности посла Нарна. В свою очередь Стивен Франклин подбирает подходящую кандидатуру на должность главного врача станции и покидает «Вавилон-5». Здесь появляется и Ленньер, который планирует сопровождать Деленн на Минбар. На Марсе Майкл Гарибальди собирает новый совет директоров «Эдгарс Индастриз» из сотрудников, которых прежнее руководство зажимало. Теперь приходит очередь отлёта Шеридана и Деленн. Однако во время полёта на «Белой звезде» происходит авария. Там оказывается и Ленньер, однако он не оказывает помощи Шеридану, чем ставит жизнь президента под угрозу. Так сбывается пророчество Мордена. Шеридан спасается, но Ленньер берёт флайер и покидает корабль. Президент и его жена прибывают в свою новую резиденцию. Там они неожиданно встречают императора Лондо Моллари, который весьма дружески приветствует старых друзей. Он дарит им особую урну, которую следует передать наследнику. Ленньер связывается с Деленн и говорит, что уходит. Моллари покидает Минбар, при этом Дракхи сообщают, что он хорошо справился со своей задачей, так как в урне находится страж для сына Шеридана. ---- 22. Sleeping in Light (Сон в сиянии) ---- Действие эпизода происходит в 2281 году, спустя 20 лет после окончания войны с Тенями. Джон Шеридан несколько раз видит один и тот же сон: Лориен объясняет ему, что он может продлить жизнь Шеридана после его гибели на За'Ха'Думе лишь на 20 лет. Шеридан понимает, что его время подходит к концу. Шеридан отправляет рейнджеров с посланиями к своим друзьям. Майкл Гарибальди возглавляет корпорацию «Эдгарс-Гарибальди»; Стивен Франклин работает на Земле во главе ксенобиологических исследований, Сьюзен Иванова — генерал вооружённых сил Земли, Вир Котто — император Центавра. Каждый из них, получив приглашение на обед, понимает, что́ это означает. Друзья встречаются за обедом, вспоминая тех, кто уже умер к тому времени — Г'Кара, Лондо Моллари, Ленньера, Маркуса Коула. Шеридан решает покинуть Минбар, чтобы умереть в космосе. Он прощается с Деленн и улетает на Вавилон-5. Там его встречает Зак Аллан, который рассказывает, что правительство Земного альянса приняло решение закрыть и уничтожить станцию, утратившую своё прежнее значение. Аллан руководит приготовлениями к закрытию. Шеридан чувствует, что жизнь в нём начинает постепенно угасать. Он отправляется в сторону системы Кориана, выполняя совет, данный ему когда-то Кошем: «Когда наступит длинная ночь, возвращайся к концу начала». По прибытии, Шеридан ощущает, что смерть уже близка. Компьютер корабля предупреждает его о падении жизненных показателей, но Шердиан приказывает компьютеру отключиться. Появляется Лориен, который сообщает Джону, что Изначальные не забыли его и что настало время для нового путешествия. Кабина заполняется светом, Шеридан и Лориен исчезают. Голос Ивановой говорит, что спустя несколько дней корабль был обнаружен, но без каких-либо следов Шеридана. Иванова, Гарибальди, Франклин, Деленн, Вир Котто и Зак Аллан посещают церемонию закрытия «Вавилона-5». После её окончания, станцию взрывают. История «Вавилона-5» заканчивается «в огне», как и было предсказано леди Ладирой (эпизод «Пророчества и предсказания»). Гарибальди возвращается на Марс, Иванова становится главой Рейнджеров, Зак Аллан начинает работать вместе с Виром на Центавре. ---- Другие фильмы * Babylon 5: In the Beginning (Вавилон-5: В начале) — содержит две сюжетных линии: одна происходит за 10 лет до начала сюжета пилотного фильма, другая непосредственно предшествует будущему, показанному в серии Война без конца. Впервые показан незадолго до начала показа 5 сезона. * Babylon 5: Thirdspace (Вавилон-5: Третье пространство) — действие происходит паралленльно событиям 4-го сезона сериала (между победой в Войне Теней и победой над Кларком). Впервые показан во время 5-го сезона (между сериями «Движения огня и тени» и «Падение Примы Центавра»). * Babylon 5: River of Souls (Вавилон-5: Река душ) — действие происходит после 5-го сезона сериала. * Babylon 5: A Call to Arms (Вавилон-5: Призыв к оружию) — действие происходит после фильма «Легенда о рейнджерах» и предшествует сериалу «Крестовый поход». * Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers («To Live and Die in Starlight») (Вавилон-5: Легенда о рейнджерах. Жить и умереть в сиянии звёзд) — действие происходит после фильма «Река душ». Хронология сериалов и фильмов по годам действия * 2245—2248: «В начале» * 2257: «Сбор» (пилотный фильм) * 2258: 1 сезон * 2259: 2 сезон * 2260: 3 сезон (в серии «Война без конца» часть действия происходит в 2278 и примерно 1260 годах) * 2261: 4 сезон (за исключением последней серии; в ней показаны события до 3262 года) * 2261: "Третье пространство (параллельно 4 сезону) * 2262: 5 сезон (за исключением последней серии) * 2263: «Река душ» * 2265: «Легенда о рейнджерах: Жить и умереть в сиянии звёзд» * 2266: «Призыв к оружию» * 2267: «Крестовый поход» * 2271: «Затерянные сказания» * 2278: «В начале» (другая сюжетная линия) * 2281: заключительная серия 5-го сезона («Сон в сиянии»). Станция «Вавилон-5» ликвидирована. * 2362, 2762, 3262 и 1002262 (приблизительно): заключительная серия 4-го сезона («Деконструкция падающих звёзд (Вавилон-5)»).--> Сноски и ссылки * Список эпизодов сериала «Вавилон-5» на сайте b5.ru Ссылки Ссылки на русском языке * Официальный сайт русского фан-клуба Вавилона-5 * Первая русская страница Вавилона-5 * Сайт поклонников Вавилона 5 * Информация по Вавилону 5 * Сайт о продолжении Вавилона 5 - Вавилон 6 Ссылки на английском языке * The Lurker’s Guide to Babylon 5: The definitive B5 reference and episode guide * [http://www.chronology.org/noframes/b-five/ The unofficial Babylon 5 Timeline] * Энциклопедия Вавилона 5 * Voltayre’s Encyclopedia Xenobiologica: Another B5 Encyclopedia * JMSNews: Collection of Straczynski’s postings to Usenet and other online forums * Babylon 5 Scripts of J. Michael Straczynski * Категория:Вавилон-5 Вавилон-5